It All Started With a Bet
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: One word changed it but one sentence ruined everything.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I know and I am stubborn. I keep writing new fics but I haven't updated some of them yet. I may not be able to update them regularly but I promise you that I will never abandon my on-going fics. This is a new fic anyone and for another one… this is going to be drama and full of angst… whahahah… Sorry about that… But remember I will not end a story without its happy ending… so yeah… ^^**

**Note: For the title of this fic, _It All Started With a Bet_, it may seem so typical but I'll do my best to make the whole plot unique. I'll do mu very best to this. Domo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and Never ever will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Summary: One word changed it but one sentence ruined everything.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry…"<p>

One word ended it all.

One word changed it.

That day, where the practice was over, people could only be numbered inside the court, heard what their youngest regular member said to the innocent young girl in front of him.

He… who confessed to her three months ago.

He… who gave enough effort to court her.

And he… who was her boyfriend… until now.

She was just looking at him, standing in front of her. His amber eyes were dull as always, the stare that she used to see from him. His hands were inside his pocket and his stance was firm. He was telling her that he didn't care what was happening around them. He was just staring at her.

No emotion.

Just dull.

Time seemed to stop when he said that one word to her. She felt that his word had a different meaning. It wasn't a simple mistake or something. One word hurt her.

And she thought that was all.

"It was all a bet."

Her eyes widened. If one word was painful enough for her, one sentence had already killed her.

That one sentence ruined everything.

"Oi! Echizen, what are you saying?" She could hear Momoshiro retorted. His voice was full of angst and he could feel betrayal at that moment.

"What do you mean by that, Ochibi? Apologize to Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji walked closer to him and pointed her to him.

"I already did." He stoically said still looking at her.

"Echizen, that's not what we wanted to hear!" Oishi grabbed the girl's shoulder, "What do you mean that it was all a bet?"

"She asked me if everything was real," He said closing his eyes in the process, "So I told her the truth."

"You bastard!" Momo couldn't hold it in and grabbed him to his collar, "How could you play with her heart?"

She saw how he smirked and it was too painful. She was frozen at her feet, couldn't move and couldn't speak. That was the power that he had over her. She didn't hear what he said at that moment. She only flinched when Momo punched him really hard.

"Momo, stop that!" Fuji tried to stop them. Kawamura stopped the dunk smasher while the one being punched was sitting on the ground.

"You deserve more than that!" Momo shouted that time and he wanted to give him another, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Ryoma-kun!"

That wasn't her voice and she was sure of that. She saw him standing up when he heard someone call his name. Everyone in the court looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"That's…" Kaidoh's dilated eyes were focused at the newcomer.

A ponytailed-brunette girl ran towards them, wearing the same uniform

"Honoka." Ryoma said as she reached the boy.

"Honoka?" Eiji couldn't believe what he was seeing, "You are Honoka Kanzaki, right?"

"The one and only," Honoka proudly presented herself in front of them. She wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck as she stared at shocked face, "Ryoma-kun's I mean."

"Echizen what is the meaning of this?" Fuji said gripping his hands tighter.

She was still speechless until that very moment. She could feel Oishi's grips to her shoulder tighten as well. Her whole system was not cooperating with her. She was just staring at the both of them.

…The both of them who were watching straight at her.

…The two of them who were standing a few inches from her.

_It was all a bet._

Yeah, that one sentence ruined everything.

Her world seemed to crash down when the only person that she loved the most painlessly hurt her at that very moment.

Ryoma smirked at her before he cupped Honoka's chin and passionately kissed her in front of everyone.

…In front of her, in front of her widened eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was the prologue? This serves as an appetizer… Tee hee hee. This was the preview I wrote on my previous fic. This may not be a regular update but if my motivation will be stronger than before I'll make this a regular one. This depends on you and also the number of chapter it will make. Domo... :3 <strong>

**Reminder: This story is full of drama and angst.**

**I know that Ryoma will be hated starting to this point and to the next chapters as well. Can't help it. Anyway, something will change as the story progresses. I hope you'll like this too. **

**Meet my new OC Honoka Kanzaki. I thought of bringing her again from my last one-shot song fic _'She's Spice… Not!'_ ... and probably she would be hated in the future as well. If her name is the being heard from another anime it is only coincidental and not really related to that said anime. Purely-imagined by me… :P**

**Reviews please! This is another drama once again… but a new Sakuno will appear here… how new? You'll find out soon… Domo… So tell me your thoughts please… thank you again… ^^**

**Next chapter: Moving On**


	2. Moving On

**Hello! MJ-san's back! How is everyone? I am sorry for delaying my fics but I'll try my best to update… I am still working on my _Cherry Valentines_. I hope you can still wait. For the meantime, this is first chapter of IASWAB. I am also sorry for delaying this. I was supposed to update this last Saturday but I was beat up by watching Rurouni Kenshin: Densetsu no Saigo-Hen that day. I just couldn't get enough with the story... For the compensation, I hope you like this... Domo… ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

><p><strong>sweetangel - tee hee hee... yeah, that's a first... maybe? Sorry for him for a while...<strong>

**Hiiii! Yeah, long time no see... I miss you too... :)  
>I am glad that you are so happy about my new fic... Well, I am starting to get used to the site... but I still need to think about the plot... tee hee hee... we will see about that...<strong>

**thank you very much... I'll see you soon... ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Moving On<strong>

**Chapter Summary: It had been a month and she knew that she moved on. She knew that she did.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I like you."<em>

"_E-eh?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing at that moment. Her eyes widened as she stopped from packing her things to her bag. They were inside their classroom and they were the only ones inside that Friday afternoon. She was looking in front of the blackboard while she knew that he was staring straight at her who was just standing beside her. Did she hear him right? Blushing, she slowly looked at him and saw how serious he was, "W-what did you say, R-Ryoma-kun?"_

"…_I said I like you," He said as if it was only natural for him to say that, "Go out with me."_

_She remained speechless and she didn't know what to say. Ryoma confessed to her that day and if she was only dreaming about, she didn't want to wake up at all._

* * *

><p>She knew that she could do it. She was slowly getting used to it. She was brokenhearted, yeah, because she felt that she was being cheated, betrayed, played and was taken advantage of her kindness.<p>

But she didn't react that day.

She was hurt but she didn't let them hurt her bad.

She didn't even cry in front of them. Not even before, during and after that scene, the scene that had proven her stupidity of believing him, the scene that had proven that everything was real.

…That the young tennis prodigy didn't love her after all.

She loved Ryoma… a lot. When he confessed to her four months ago, she was the happiest girl alive. It might sound corny but that was what she felt during that time. She thought it was real.

She thought his feelings were real.

Her thoughts were only swiped away by the wind and disappeared forever. She needed to wake up from that dream and live to the reality now where she had realized everything.

She was only a victim of their bet.

She didn't know the reason why and she didn't bother to know either. What would she need to know it if she knew that Ryoma would never come back to her.

He loved someone else and that was Honoka. She was their classmate at home economics and homeroom subjects. She was really blind that she didn't know the stare they were giving to each other.

She should've known from the start.

After that scene, she slowly walked away without even saying anything. She just looked down and walked away from that place. She could even hold her tears back until she reached home. Luckily that she was able to find it.

As she reached her room, she silently cried her heart out and buried herself on her pillow. Good thing that her grandmother was still in the school when the incident happened, and was all lucky that she was in the faculty room together with Tezuka and Inui at that moment.

The explanation was not enough but it was all clear to her that Ryoma didn't want her anymore. She could remember the smirk he gave to her before he kissed Honoka.

The pain came once again when she remember that.

No… she had to move on. She had to forget everything. She had to stay strong. She wouldn't let them think that she was being defeated by their game. She would show them that she could accept it.

Ryoma was not a part of her life anymore.

She must accept that reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning:<strong>

She was on duty that morning. Good thing that she had to go to school early that day and she knew that Ryoma would be practicing at the court that time. Mostly, she would spend her free time watching him play from the window of the art room which was her club.

Well, she would still do it from time to time when she was in that room. She couldn't help it but the court side was at the club room's point of view. It was painful whenever she looked but it was the only way to move on. She had to focus on her own profession now and she would busy herself with her paintings.

At least, she wasn't all too distracted with the breakup a month ago when she was with her paintings.

"Sakuno!"

She looked at the door where she heard someone call her, "Tomo-chan, you are early today."

Tomoka entered their classroom and walked closer to her, "I want to go early because I know that you are already here."

"E? Why?" She blinked her eyes twice when she said that.

"What do you mean why?" Tomoka frowned at her question and patted her shoulder, "I want to accompany you to the club room of course."

She narrowed her eyes towards her best friend, "You wanted me to paint you something, am I right?"

Tomoka grinned wider and then grabbed her hand, "Hey, hey are you finish? Let's go there now."

Sakuno sighed and weakly smiled at her, "Mou… Tomo-chan…"

"Let's go!" With that she pulled her out of the room and went to the art club room.

* * *

><p><strong>Art Room:<strong>

"Please do your homework next time, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she finished painting the draft for Tomoka's dream house. It had some highlights and it was made rush so that wasn't actually neat but Tomoka told her that it was fine just like that.

"You know that I can't draw," She said as she grabbed the piece from her, "I can only rely to you on this."

"I can teach you, you know." Sakuno said looking at her best friend.

Tomoka was standing near the canvass stand while she was sitting in front of the canvass. They were in the middle of the room which that wasn't big but she was satisfied at that room. There weren't enough members to visit the room so it was fine if she could stay there by herself.

She preferred that way after all.

Not long before, they could hear the practice training of the tennis players in that area. They could hear them before of the whistle Tezuka was using at that moment. Not really knowing what she was doing, she stood up and looked at the window.

And there they were.

He was playing against Kawamura while his girlfriend was cheering for him. Honoka's face was really happy while he was smirking everytime he heard her cheer. Kawamura was a strong opponent but he could level his skills. Maybe it was because of Honoka's cheer.

It was Ryoma's strength after all.

…The strength that she couldn't give to him before.

She heard recently that Ryoma was secretly courting her before he started to approach her. The rest of story was still unknown. They said different versions of the story and no one could prove the real one.

"Ne, are you alright." Tomoka asked her tapping her to her shoulder.

She flinched when she felt her touch. She gave her a reassuring smile as she looked at her best friend, "Hai, don't worry about me, Tomo-chan."

"Are you sure?" Tomoka wasn't convinced.

"It has been a month and they haven't shown and doing things in purpose." Sakuno said looking back at the court. When Tomoka learned the truth that day from Horio, she immediately ran all the way to her house and spotted her crying on her bed. She told her everything that happened. Tomoka wanted to knock some sense out to his brain after that but she stopped her, telling her that he didn't see her miserable like that.

She promised Tomoka that she would never show that weak side of her in front of Ryoma and Honoka. Her best friend was the only person who saw her like that.

"Remember Sakuno, my offer is still up," Tomoka said catching her attention, "I am going to beat Ryoma-sama to a pulp even though he's my idol."

"Mou… Tomo-chan…" She frowned at her best friend's words.

"You're my best friend and there's no way I would let them get to you like that."

"I am fine," She said grabbing her hands and gripped them, "I will not let myself down because of what they did to me," She looked back at the window and stared at the white-capped boy who was playing against his senpai, "I still love him but that is all. I will move on from him and show him that I can."

Tomoka just watched him before she surprised her with a hug, "If you aren't my best friend, I would've hit you. Just come to me when everything goes wrong, okay."

Sakuno was rather shocked when she said that. She returned the hug after that, "Hai… arigatou… Tomo-chan."

They stayed like that until it was time to get back to class. The first period was about to start at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

The whole class was still suffocating for her but it wasn't like before. During the first days of breakup she couldn't look straight in front of the class or even to him fearing that her tears would fall any minute.

Ryoma who was sitting near the window was just beside her. He wasn't looking at her but the thought of him next to her felt awkward. During the home economics club, Honoka had stolen her seat and sat beside Ryoma. She didn't complain and sat to another seat.

At least she felt a little relieved and hurt at the same time. She couldn't take the same together with them of course.

It had been a month but the pain was still unbearable and it was amazing of her that she could hide it from them. Just really amazing.

**xxx**

The class was long over and Sakuno went to the art room. She painted a few things before she decided to end it afterwards. She didn't want to go there but she had to. Her grandmother already knew what happened but she didn't mingle with their business.

She just told them to think things carefully but she didn't miss to scold the young boy for what he did to her.

Aside from that, she didn't enter the scene between them.

She had to go there and talk to her grandmother about something. Sumire couldn't visit her to the art room because she was busy preparing for the upcoming tournament.

And there she was, standing outside the court… where the regulars were still playing in the afternoon. Walking inside, she tried to avoid contacts between Ryoma and Honoka. She wanted to get out of there as possible as she could.

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

That would happen a little later though.

"Momo-senpai, Fuji-senpai," She looked at them and bowed, "konnichiwa."

Momo stopped walking in front of her, "Are you going to the club room?"

"Hai…"

"Is your afternoon activity done for today, Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji asked her this time.

Sakuno nodded to him, "I need to see Obaa-chan to talk about something then I'll go home."

"Want me to take you home?" Fuji offered.

She raised her hands in front and weakly smiled at him, "I-Ie, I don't want to bother you senpai."

"You are not a bother at all," Fuji countered, "I am glad that you are fine though."

She opened her eyes after that. She knew what Fuji meant. Even they didn't open nor tell it to her, they were worried about her. She gave the tensai a genuine smile;

"That was all in the past. I can't stay upset forever."

Fuji and Momo looked at her as if trying to see if there was something odd about her expression. To her surprise, Momo draped an arm to her shoulder and said;

"I am so proud of you, Ryuzaki-chan!"

"M-Momo-senpai!" Sakuno shrieked as she blushed a little.

"You better let go of her Momo." Fuji said, his smile was still plastered to his face but it showed a different meaning.

"Ryuzaki-chii!" Eiji surprised everyone there by glomping her from the back, "It's good to see you here now, nya!"

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" Her blush intensified. It's been a month since Eiji had done that to her but she missed it though.

She missed the whole team. It was seldom of her to visit the court after that incident a month ago and she thought that she could visit and cheer for them once again. She knew that _they_ were looking at her but she couldn't care less. She was there for another reason anyway.

"A-anou… minna, I need to see Obaa-chan now." She said trying to free herself from the acrobatic player's grip.

"Ne, ne, you'll cheer for us again, right?" Eiji said as he slowly released her.

Sakuno took a few steps backward and faced them; her hands were brought to her back and smiled at them at the same time;

"Of course!"

The three of them smiled back at her.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She skidded away from them and walked towards the club room. Sumire was talking to the captain and the vice -captain of the club. They looked at her direction when they noticed her presence.

"Sakuno, you are here," Sumire said as she gestured her to come over, "You can make dinner and no need to wait for me. I will be late okay."

"H…hai…" She said as she looked down and fidgeted a little, "A-anou… Obaa-chan, you see…"

Tezuka and Oishi looked at each other and nodded. Oishi looked at their coach and said;

"Sensei, we will take our leave for a while."

Sumire nodded and the both of them bowed before they left the room. It was the two of them now, "What is it?"

She faced her grandmother with a full determination, "I… I'll play tennis again…"

Sumire was shocked but recovered fast, "Are you sure?"

"Hai…" She said as she looked down, "As… a hobby though."

"A hobby?" Sumire stared at her, "You are not going to have it for real?"

She shook her head. Everything changed after a month. She didn't hold her racket until now… until she decided that she would again.

"I just can't throw my desire of holding the racket but… I don't want to do it here."

"What? Why?"

She looked away. Did she have to say it to her? Sumire knew her situation.

"Very well," She said after a few seconds of silence, "But where do you want to play then?"

"I'll look around," She immediately said looking straight at her, "Somewhere near our house."

"Are you sure about this Sakuno?" You are not forcing yourself, are you?" Sumire wanted to be sure about her decision.

"Hai…" She gave her a positive answer.

Sumire sighed as she said that, "Alright… I'll give you permission but don't look far away or you'll get lost."

"I won't!" Sakuno pouted earning a laugh from her grandmother.

"Run along now, and do be careful." She said smiling at little at her.

"Hai… arigatou, Obaa-chan." She bowed at her and then left the room. She bowed at the regulars outside before she left the court with a smile on her face. She knew that everything would be alright.

She knew that it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

She looked for a possible court to play, a court where no one could see her, a court where she could spend time without disturbance.

…A court where she didn't have to think of anything.

But it was useless.

When she spotted a place, it was always public and some people were playing. She didn't want to join them for she didn't know the people playing inside. She wanted a quiet place to play. She was about to give up when she heard some tennis balls being played near her location. She slowly walked to that path. When she turned to a corner, there were some tall plants that were lined up and behind them was a fence. She peeked inside and saw a court.

Someone was playing inside the court, alone.

Curious, she walked further and looked for the entrance. When she saw it, she looked around. It was definitely a court, a court that was hidden from the public. There was a guy that she didn't know and he was playing on the court but he was not facing the net. She was facing his back as she was at the other side of the court but he was facing the wall and rallied to it instead.

There was a large word written on the wall. It was spelled 'WIN' in capital letters. He was hitting the letter I for several times and she knew that he was really amazing. Sensing that someone was watching him, he looked back and spotted her.

She flinched when he looked at her. He had nice eyes and black hair. He was rather tall than her. She noticed the frown on his face turning her back to reality, "G-gomen, I… I am sorry to disturb you," She was about to move backwards when the boy waved his free hand telling her that it was alright, "A-are you sure? I am not bothering you?"

The boy nodded as he walked over the net and walked closer to her.

"I… I am looking for a court to play, you see." She looked down as when she realized the happy expression of his eyes. It seemed that the boy in front of her was really kind, "Then… I've found this."

The boy showed her his racket making her to look at him;

"I… I play tennis but I am not good. I could see that you're good," Sakuno smiled at him, "Y-you could hit the same letter on the wall."

The boy smiled at her and nodded.

Sakuno noticed something to him as she looked at him.

The boy frowned and noticed her curiosity. He weakly smiled as he pointed his lips and shook his head at the same time.

"I… I see," She bit her lower lip. The boy couldn't speak. He was mute but she could see the satisfaction in his eyes that he was happy, maybe because of tennis. She should be happy too, "My name's Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you." She smiled, closing her eyes in the process and extending her hand to him.

The boy grabbed her hand and to her surprise, he flipped her hand flat on the midair and wrote something on her palm with his other hand. It tickles when his index finger was tracing something to her palm then she realized what he was doing;

"Y-your name's Kanata Ichigata?" She looked at him which he nodded. She smiled and blushed at the same time, "N-nice to meet you… Kanata-kun."

The boy nodded for several times and Sakuno was happy to meet a new friend… in the hidden court. She knew that it was going to be fine.

She knew that she could move on.

With her new sanctuary and friend, she knew that she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? Another angst is in the house. I know some of you hate Ryoma for what he did to Sakuno but bear with him for a while. The reason about the bet will be revealed next chapter… domo…<strong>

**BTW: If you've seen the Chinese drama version of POT, I based the art club room there and the mute friend that Long Ma (Ryoma) met in that court. I forgot the name of the guy who was playing in the court. Long Ma and the guy became good friends there but I am going to change it here. Sakuno met him instead of Ryoma. Last info, it was Long Ma who wrote the word 'WIN' on the wall in that court. I'll be using these places in this fic of mine but they aren't mine to begin with… Disclaimer's apply to them.**

**Tell me your thoughts please… domo…**

**For those who haven't read my other on-going fics and one-shot fics, just visit my page and tell me your thoughts there too. One word is enough for me. Domo… :)**

**Next Chapter: Unintentional Dare**


	3. Unintentional Dare

**Hye! I am back again! Thank you for the reviews guys… I really appreciate them and some of you are still there… Thank you once again… ^^**

**I am sorry for the week delay. I was busy from the Cosmania event last week. My friend and I wore Yukata that day, the very first time I 'costripped' at such event. I was tired to move around after the day. Forgive me. For the compensation, I hope you like this. Domo... ^^**

**Note: By The Way - The cover photo was made by '_almelynNekochan_'. Thank you for the wonderful image. I really love it... ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

**sweetangel - yeah, Sakuno did need that. You are right, it's his lost... tee hee hee...**

**I can't answer the question yet, :3 you'll know his role in the future... maybe...? I will soon... thank you...**

**Haha... maybe you can help me with a plot of that one... I think, I want to use our native language for my first story... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unintentional Dare<strong>

**Chapter Summary: He was just caught in the middle for she was asking for it. It was unexpected for her because she was the poor victim of their bet.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's have a bet."<em>

"_A bet?" He looked at her with a frowned reaction to his face._

_She nodded as she crossed her arms in front of her, "You will court a girl to my likings until she'll become your girlfriend for three months and then after the third month, you will tell the girl that everything is all a bet. If you succeed in this bet, you'll be my boyfriend then."_

"_What?"_

"_What Ryoma-kun, can't you do it?"_

_He stared at her, "Who do you think I am?"_

"_Then, do we have a deal here?"_

_He thought hard first before he smirked at her._

"_Deal!"_

* * *

><p>It all started with a bet.<p>

It was ridiculous to begin with but he himself was ridiculous. He agreed on that stupid bet with her, with Honoka Kanzaki.

Why?

He was only in love with the girl. When he first confessed to her, the bet was born. He agreed to it and was ready to all challenges. He thought that it would be easy because he was popular with girls. Not that he didn't know about this but he had fan girls that he was, unfortunately, annoyed about. Sad to say, she had to choose to one of them.

Honoka had someone special in her mind. From the tip of her finger, she pinpointed a certain person who was walking on the hallway. His eyes widened when he recognized the girl. He didn't know the first name of the girl but he knew that he could recognize her.

She had twin braided pigtails and she was actually his coach's granddaughter. She was Ryuzaki. Maybe the reason why he remembered her surname was because she was Ryuzaki Sumire's granddaughter after all. So nothing was really special about her. Except that she was his coach's granddaughter. He had to be prepared for the tigress once she learned about this whole thing.

At first, he doubted whether to continue with the plan or not. He told Honoka about it but he was being called a chicken after that. He went on with the plan after that. Ryoma Echizen would never back out at anything, let alone to court a certain coach's granddaughter.

He observed her for a few days and learned that her name was Ryuzaki Sakuno. He had helped her for a lot of times so he could see her watching his matches most of the times so it was easy for him to do his plans.

…Which was really easy.

After a week of observance, he started approaching her again with non-related to tennis and tried to get to know her better. She was rather kind, shy, and stuttered when she talked to him. She was quiet and very eased to be with. When he confessed to her, she remained speechless all the time, but she nodded after he asked her to go out with him.

She tried to be a good girlfriend to him though. She did everything not to disappoint him. Ryuzaki Sakuno must have loved him a lot. It was all a waste that she gave all her love to him.

He really loved Honoka so he felt sorry for her.

He apologized to her before he told her that it was all a bet. Her expression was priceless. She didn't say anything but his senpais did. They were disappointed and upset of him but he was just loving someone in return of hurting someone.

Too bad it was the poor innocent Ryuzaki Sakuno who turned to be their victim.

When she realized that it was all a bet, she didn't react at all. She was just staring at them. She never uttered a word. Even after he gave her a smirk and kissed Honoka in front of them, in front of her… she still did nothing.

She was just staring at them while they were kissing passionately in front of her. She just looked down and slowly turned away after they kissed. She never said a single word. She never cried and she never showed any expressions after that.

He knew he hurt her deep inside. She was too kind to be deceived. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. It had been a month and everything changed. Of course, Ryuzaki-sensei got angry with him when she learned what he did to her granddaughter and he took all the punishments she gave him, even his senpais had given him some.

He accepted all of them.

Somehow, he felt guilty of what he did to her. It had been a month but darn, he was still guilty about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Practice:<strong>

"Ryoma-kun!"

He was at the fountain when he heard Honoka calling out to him, hugging him to his neck from behind.

"Honoka, you're choking me." He said as he held her arm that was on his neck.

Honoka let go of him and went in front to face him, "I miss you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "We were together until yesterday."

She snaked her arms to his neck once again and moved closer to his body, "I miss you still, dummy."

"Hmm," He smirked as he wrapped his arms to her waist, "Really now?"

She smiled sweetly at him before she crossed the distance between them.

He was a bit shocked at first but recovered fast. He always told her that he was not for a public display but Honoka always got what she wanted and he would always let her. He thought that it was fine for it was early in the morning and he hadn't seen students around them yet. Honoka initiated the kiss most of the time. He kissed her back passionately. He wanted this. He wished for this to happen.

He got Honoka now.

…The girl that he loved.

…The girl that he tried to win before.

But why did he feel odd?

He felt that something was missing. He was kissing her now but it wasn't the kiss he expected it to be. Funny because he remembered the kiss that _they _shared before.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"_R-Ryoma-kun, I am painting." Sakuno said as she was painting the hill that was ahead of them. It was the girl's next project that she needed to finish within three days. Since he didn't have practice that day, he went with her. Even though she already warned him that he would get bored while she was painting, he still went with her._

_He was bored now indeed._

_Now that he was bored he thought of some entertainment to do. He went behind the girl and poked her waist making her yelp in the process._

"_You are taking too long to finish that." He said as he looked at the canvass._

"_This really takes time, Ryoma-kun," She looked at him and weakly smiled, "I… I told you that you don't have to come with me here."_

_He just looked at her after she said that. The girl really loved painting. When she started painting, she would forget around her, unfortunately him too. She was really dedicated to her club. She loved tennis as well. She started playing tennis when she met him and she was enjoying playing it when she had the time._

…_Although, she had a long way to go to become better._

_Sighing, he stared at the various paint colors that were resting at the palette that she was holding with her left hand. Smirking, he thought of something as he dipped his index finger there and placed it to her nose making her eyes wide._

"_R-Ryoma-kun!"_

"_You're Rudolf now." He smirked as he saw how red she was._

_She stood up and retorted, "I—I am not a reindeer! Mou!"_

"_Oh look!" He said luring her and used that chance to put some color paint to her left cheek._

"_S-stop it!" She said as she tried to stop him. But then she applied some color paint to her fingers too and put it to his face as well. They both played and tried to color their faces until Sakuno lost balance and fell on the ground. _

_Ryoma being attentive caught her but not about their balance. They still fell on the ground. His hands were supporting his weight not to fall on her. She was on the ground and he was on top of her. Her elbow was supporting her not to lie down completely there. Their faces were covered with paint color but he could still see how red she was. They were pretty close indeed. She was tempting him and he didn't know why he moved but he pressed his lips to her making the girl gasp in the process._

_They were soft and tasted like cherry. _

_He leaned back only to see her frozen. Her eyes widened the whole time. He knew because she was too stunned to respond to his kiss. He placed his hand to her cheek before he leaned down once again and kissed her cherry lips._

_And he would make sure that she would respond to him._

* * *

><p>He leaned back from her by pushing her arms away from his neck. Honoka frowned at him;<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Practice is about to start," He only said pinning his hat down, "We should get going." He started to walk away from that location.

Honoka giggled, "You are so sly Ryoma-kun." She said catching up to him snaking her arm to his.

He ignored her taunt. He walked casually trying not for Honoka to notice. The memory from earlier was still fresh to his mind. It was their first kiss and to his surprise, he liked it. The kiss that he shared with the braided-pigtailed girl on that hill was memorable for him.

And really, darn it, he was starting to miss it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

The day seemed to run fast for him for an unknown reason. Sakuno seemed to accept everything now as he observed. She stopped playing tennis and she even stopped cheering for them either. The last time he heard about her was, she spent time inside the club room.

Before everything happened, he would always see her staring from the window and smiled at him but she wasn't doing that anymore. Although, she would do it at times but she would never bring her smile anymore. She would just stare for a few seconds and then leave the window afterwards.

"Echizen, let's rally." Momo caught his attention and looked at him.

He didn't say anything but he nodded. He knew that Momoshiro was still upset with him, for hurting Ryuzaki Sakuno but his senpai didn't bring that up after that incident exactly a month ago.

It wasn't just him; all of his senpais were pretty disappointed of him. Fuji and Tezuka were the people affected the most. They were pretty close to the young girl despite that the latter was less showy for that but he knew that he was.

Eiji became less clingy to him. He would do it if he felt like it but it wasn't as often as before. He didn't want to admit it but he missed him being clingy all the time.

Sumire scolded him of course, but that was all there was to it. They couldn't stop him anyway. He was just good at hiding things from them.

That he was actually in love with another girl.

He let them believe that he was in love with Ryuzaki Sakuno instead.

They were happy for them before but what about now? Now that he was with the person that he truly loved? Couldn't they be just happy for them? Support them like before?

Honoka was fine too. If only they could give her a chance.

Everything changed because of that.

**xxx**

Honoka was giving him the towel and the can of ponta when he spotted her talking to their senpai. Her expression was at ease and somehow… genuine. He even heard that she would be cheering to them once again.

That was a great idea, right?

…At least for the others.

She entered the club room for a few minutes and went out with a new countenance to her face. Something good must've happened.

* * *

><p><strong>After school practice:<strong>

"Where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked Honoka.

Honoka thought first before he looked at her, "Let's eat at a Chinese restaurant."

He raised his eyebrow, "Chinese restaurant?"

"Why? Don't you want to?" She asked him back.

He looked back at her. It was one of her strong points why he loved the girl. She knew how to handle a conversation with things like that. She would make him answer back at all cost. Unlike Sakuno, she would stutter first and find reasons on how to defend her answer. Sometimes none.

Honoka was sweet and kind but she was bossy sometimes. She always got what she wanted and she was a bit spoiled. Ryoma wouldn't follow everything that she wished to do and that made them argue for that. They argued thrice within the month because of small things.

When Honoka was being lovey-dovey to him, they would just stay at a certain tree and sat there for a couple of hours. She would just lean her head to his chest while he was holding her hand. One thing that he loved about her was because of her hair.

He loved her pony-tailed hair. It wasn't that long and it was just enough view to see her when she was playing tennis. She was not really good at playing tennis and just like the other amateur players he knew, she couldn't get a score from him.

Compared to a certain braided-pigtailed girl who sucked at playing tennis, Honoka was considered to be better.

His eyes widened. He was thinking of her once again. What was happening to him? He already got the girl that he loved. He shouldn't be thinking some random girl from now on.

_Get a grip Ryoma. Forget about the girl and focus on Honoka. You already apologized to her._ He thought as he looked at his girlfriend. He smiled a little as he draped his arm to her shoulder, "I don't mind Chinese."

Honoka smiled back at him, "Let's go."

He was about to nod when he remembered something, "Wait for me outside the gate, I'll forgot something. I'll go get it back." He walked back and left Honoka there.

**xxx**

He forgot something at the locker so he would get it for tomorrow. His teacher would punish anyone who wouldn't pass his assignment. It would be fine if it was English but it wasn't. It was Japanese.

"I'll court her sensei."

He stopped from his tracks when he heard that outside the could hear the tensai talking inside the club room.

"Say what?"

_Sensei and Fuji-senpai?_ He blinked twice as he frowned.

"I'll court Ryuzaki-chan if it is alright with you."

His eyes widened when he heard that. Fuji was going to court Ryuzaki. That was what he heard from him.

"That's not my decision to make, it's hers."

"I just want you to know though."

"Let her know then," He could hear Sumire said, "And make sure this isn't some kind of a game."

Fuji chuckled, "I am not like that sensei. I don't play a girl's heart especially to the girl that I really like."

"You sound like you play with the other girls' hearts." Sumire said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I don't have any experience with girls, sensei," Fuji said pausing for a little, "I don't even know how to do that."

"You are a sly one," Sumire laughed after that but she stopped as she continued talking, "Don't hurt her if you decide to court her."

"I will not sensei," Fuji reassured her, "I promise."

He slowly walked away from the club room leaving the two there and quickly left the court. So Fuji wanted to court the girl. Why would he care? It wasn't his business to mind in the first place anyway.

Fuji can court anyone he liked. He didn't care at all. Not. .

**xxx**

"You are fast, did you get what you forgot?" Honoka asked him when she saw him walking towards her.

"I forgot what it was." He said walking past her, "Let's go to the restaurant."

"Oh, okay." Honoka followed suit and inserted her hand to his.

Honoka was talking about something but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about the conversation that he heard inside the club room. Unintentionally, he clenched his hand that was clinging to his bag.

…The hell of not passing the assignment tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This was a short chapter. Who wants to kill Ryoma now? Hahaha… Yeah, he's stupid… sorry Ryoma-kun for making you the antagonist here… hehehe… <strong>

**I am also killing myself while writing this. I can't believe I am doing this to them… waaah….**

**What will happen now? What will happen to our dear RyoSaku… find that out in the future… domo…**

**Reviews please… tell me your thoughts… I need to know domo…**

**Next Chapter: My Dear Friend**


	4. My Dear Friend

**Hye! I am back again… tee hee hee… how is your life people? I am sorry for the delay guys… I hope that you are not upset with it… anyway… I hope you like this chapter? I hope?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Capiche?**

* * *

><p><strong>sweetangel - tee hee hee... I think people think the same way you do... :3<strong>

**anyway... you can help me for that. Do you an account on wattpad? We can talk things there... domo... :3**

**mch - thank you for liking this fic... Hai, I'll try to update as soon as possible... I mean for my normal updates... anyway, the next chapter is up now... thank you very much... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Dear Friend<strong>

**Chapter Summary: She found herself a friend in his personality. He couldn't speak but he gave her the words that she needed to hear.**

* * *

><p>'<em>In the end I pretended not to notice<br>I knew but you didn't say anything  
>The beginning is still not decided<em>

_You were always playing with me, pretending to be fickle  
><em>_But I understood, it was for the sake of making my dream come true...__  
><em>_I want to tell you the most important thing__  
>At that place by the blooming sakura…'<em>

_~ Dear My Friend – Junko Minagawa (Ryoma Echizen) ~_

* * *

><p>She breathed deeply as she concentrated on the target. After gripping the ball for a few seconds, she started dribbling it and hit it to the wall then she hit the ball right on the same spot.<p>

Just like what Kanata instructed her.

Her face enlightened when she did that. She turned around and showed him her smile, "D-did you see that, Kanata-kun? I hit it! I hit the target!"

Kanata smiled at her and clapped his hands for several times. He gave her a sign that she should continue hitting the same target.

Sakuno understood what he was trying to tell her. She nodded as she looked back to the wall and tried to hit the same target.

Just like how she witnessed Kanata for the first time two weeks ago, she was hitting the litter 'I' from the capitalized word 'WIN'. It was hard for she was doing it for two weeks. But then Kanata was helping her doing it.

…Her new friend that she met in that court two weeks ago.

She was only looking for a court to practice but she also found Kanata, a person who couldn't speak but good at playing tennis. She didn't know but she could get along with him at their first meeting. That was how their friendship started.

Staring at the target, she dribbled the ball once again and started hitting the ball on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

"Mou! Why Obaa-chan didn't wake me up today?" Sakuno said as she tried to catch up for her first class. She overslept because she practiced all night in the court near their home. Sumire had given her the permission to stay until ten in the evening for she knew the location of the court.

The court was long abandoned and no one seemed to be playing in that area. Sakuno was shocked about the information. She told her grandmother about Kanata and to her surprise, her grandmother knew about him.

Why didn't she know about Kanata before?

She learned the information from Kanata himself that he didn't want to mingle with others so he preferred to stay in that court and play by himself.

Kanata was an introverted type of a person and it was lucky of her that he let her enter his closed space.

She quickly made her way to the locker room but before she could get there, she was almost bumped to a person.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

"G-gomen." She apologized at the sound of a girl's voice as she looked up.

…Only to be shocked.

It was Ryoma and Honoka who seemed to be shocked of seeing her as well. Honoka was the first one to recover;

"Well, hi Sakuno-san, why are you in a hurry?" She teasingly said.

She looked away. She didn't want to see Ryoma's reaction at that very moment, "I…"

"Oh, is that a tennis racket?" Honoka noticed the bag that she was holding, "Do you play tennis again?"

She didn't answer as she gripped her bag instead.

"I wish I could see you play," Honoka said as if she was doing that on purpose, "Right, Ryoma-kun?"

Her eyes widened when she asked Ryoma. Before he could answer her, she excused herself to them.

"Gomen, I need to get to the class now," She said walking past them with head's down, She quickly put her things inside her locker and grabbed her indoor shoes and walked back to them, "You'll get late too if you don't hurry."

Upon hearing that, Honoka came to her senses and panicked, "Oh my, she's right Ryoma-kun! Go to your room now! Quick!"

"Che…"

She could hear them panicking behind her but she ignored them. She didn't want to involve herself with their business anymore. She quickened her pace in order for her to reach their classroom. Ryoma was in the same room as her but she wouldn't let herself walk with him side by side.

That was what she did.

She was saved a minute before the teacher arrived and since the teacher hadn't checked the attendance yet, Ryoma was also spared after a minute and sat near her seat.

It was going to be a tough day for her

* * *

><p><strong>Break Time:<strong>

He was looking at the window as he was already bored. Their last teacher dismissed the class earlier than expected so they had to wait for twenty minutes before their last teacher arrived. If he wouldn't do anything, he would sleep on his desk. It wasn't like he wouldn't do that, he was really tempted to do that but Ryuzaki would only scold him for sleeping in the middle of the class.

His eyes widened when he thought of that. What was he thinking? He looked to his right and stared at his seatmate.

It was Ryuzaki Sakuno of course. She was writing something in her notebook. It was probably their assignment from their last subject.

Wait?

She was doing them already? What about later? She had all the time to finish her homework later so why now? He wanted to ask her that but he knew that she wouldn't answer him. Compared to what happened earlier, of course she would ignore him.

But he noticed something.

Honoka was right; she was carrying a racket a while ago. Was she going to play tennis once again? Is she will, then that was a great idea for her.

Deep inside him, he was glad that she decided to play the sport once again.

Turning back to the window, he sighed as he narrowed his eyes. He must stop thinking about the girl beside him. He must think of his girlfriend not her. With such thought, he finally put his head down on his desk and prepared himself for a long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>After class:<strong>

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

She looked at the last person who called her. She spotted Fuji walking casually towards her, "Fujji-senpai." She waited for him to reach her.

"Why are you in a hurry? Are you going home?" The tensai asked.

"Anou…" She looked away as she tried to reason out, "I am going to practice."

"Tennis?" He asked almost hoping that she was.

Sakuno nodded. She wouldn't mind telling him about that at least, "I just go get my tennis racket in my locker."

"Say, why don't you practice with me then?" Fuji suggested.

"E?" She looked at him as she continued walking.

"I can offer you to train with me too if you like."

Sakuno was pretty shocked when he suggested that. She stopped on her tracks and raised her hands, "I-ie, senpai. I am very thankful for the offer but… I would like to reject it."

"But why?" Fuji said showing her an upset look.

"S-senpai," She said moving closer to him, "I… I'll practice with you sometimes, I promise."

"Promise?"

She nodded. She didn't want to disappoint her senpai. Fuji was a tennis prodigy and it was a shame to completely reject his offer. Having him to teach her tennis was already a privilege that he offered so she was not completely declining it.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it then." Fuji smiled this time.

Fuji's smile somehow, made her feel at ease. She was very thankful of him. He was one of the regulars who comforted her during the breakup. She guessed that she should owe some to him after all.

"Saa… why don't you stay for a while?" Fuji said and then remembered something, "Are you going to practice at the girl's tennis court?"

She shook her head, "I am going to practice at a public court. Members are only allowed inside the court."

"Will you be okay?"

"Hai," She gave him a determined look, "I'll be fine don't worry."

"Okay," He said wearing his usual smile, "Why do I feel I look like a worrying Oishi to you now?"

She blushed as she weirdly laughed at his comment, "Arigatou senpai."

"You should be going then. I'll go back to my own practice."

"Hai," She started running, "See you soon, senpai." She said. She could still hear Fuji saying 'take care' to her but she just continued running on her way to the locker. She grabbed her racket and smiled at it. The truth was, she wanted to tell Fuji where she would be practicing but she already made a promise to Kanata not to tell the place to anyone.

She wouldn't break that promise, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

It was already seven in the morning and they were both eating dinner that she bought from the convenient store while she was on her way to the court. She also promised Kanata that she would stop by to her house next time to make them some dinner bentos for the two of them.

She was in deep thought that she didn't realize that Kanata was staring at her. He flicked his fingers in front of her making her flinch in the process.

"G-gomen, Kanata-kun," She looked at him as she blushed, "I was just thinking of what happened today."

Kanata frowned at her.

"I thought that I could take it when I see them together in front of me," She said looking down, "but I was wrong. Totally wrong."

She chose to remain silent after that. Kanata didn't know what exactly the real story. She didn't open it up to him and he knew that she was heartbroken and her boyfriend betrayed her. She didn't have the guts to tell him everything for she would end up crying in front of him.

She never cried again after that fateful day. She promised herself that she would never cry again and she would stay strong after all that.

"Itte!" She was shocked when Kanata flicked his fingers once again but this time, on her forehead, "W-why did you do that for?"

Kanata gave her some signs which she could easily understand. The last sign that he gave her was when he fisted his hand and drummed it near his chest.

Sakuno stared at him and smiled a little, "Arigatou, Kanata-kun. I'll be brave from now on, I promise."

Kanata patted her head as if she did a great job. She couldn't help but giggle at the gesture. Then she remembered something, "I have something for you Kanata-kun."

Kanata frowned when she was rummaging something from her bag and when she found it, she showed it to him. Sakuno was blushing as she showed something while Kanata just looked at the item in front of him.

"I—It isn't much but… this will help you say the words that you wish for me to know," She presented him a digital writing board and a magnetic pen. When Kanata wasn't doing anything she looked up to see him just staring at it. She bit her lower lip and was about to move it back, "D-don't you want it?"

Kanata immediately grabbed the writing materials from her and wore it as a necklace. Sakuno was shocked when he did that. He was actually blushing after he wore the board around his neck. He looked at her for a few minutes before he started writing on the board and then showed it to her.

'Arigatou, Sakuno-san.'

Sakuno closed her eyes and smiled, "Hai!." She was happy that she found Kanata, a friend that she would come too when she was down. Not that Tomoka and her other friends were there for her but she also found comfort when she was with him.

She found her dearest friend in Kanata's appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Days later:<strong>

He had been noticing it. It wasn't like intentional or something but he could notice it out of nowhere. She was practicing her tennis but not inside the school.

Where was she practicing then?

Crap.

He was thinking of that girl once again and there he was, rallying on the poor wall. So what if she was playing tennis again? What if she was not practicing inside the school? What if he couldn't see her after school?

It was her decision to play anyway. Not his. He should be happy for her. She seemed to forget about their past and that was an advantage for him. He wouldn't feel guilty of toying with her heart before.

…Because it would be her remedy for that.

It was all tennis.

…But double crap.

Why was he feeling odd at that very moment? He gripped his racket really hard.

"Ryoma-kun!"

He stopped rallying on the wall when he saw his girlfriend running towards him.

"I brought you your bag," Honoka said walking to a bench, "You don't have to get it inside so that we can go home together."

She was still saying something but he couldn't understand it anymore. He was just staring at her. He then slowly walked closer to her and pulled her without warning, kissing her in the process. Honoka was shocked when he did that but responded when she recovered.

He drew her closer to feel more of her. He should be thinking of Honoka instead. His girlfriend. He would forget about the girl. It had been a month and half and the girl seemed to be moving on.

He should too… right?

He then slowly opened his eyes. Honoka's eyes were closed at that moment as he was still kissing her. He was with her at that moment, savoring the time that they had.

But seriously… just who was he kidding?

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday after school:<strong>

It had been a month since she discovered the court and Kanata. Their friendship seemed to be growing a lot. Kanata was easy to understand now because of the board that she gave him. It was also the second month since they broke up.

They would meet in the hallway, at the court, at the cafeteria or anywhere in the campus but she would only give them a curt nod and then walked away.

She hated to admit it but she was still affected especially when she saw the two together. She couldn't stand seeing them together so she tried to avoid them as possible as she could until she finally moved from him.

Now that school was over, she was pretty excited to go to the court and practiced with Kanata there. She gathered all of her things and walked out of the room. She went to the locker room to change into her outdoor shoes.

…Only to find Ryoma alone in the locker room.

She immediately looked away and bowed before she went to her locker and grabbed her outdoor shoes and put her indoor shoes inside.

"Are you going to practice?"

She flinched when he asked that and she nodded after. It was rare of him to initiate the conversation and it was their first communication after that fated day.

…If she would allow to have one.

She bowed to him once again before completely leaving him inside. She felt relieved that he didn't go further and let her be.

* * *

><p><strong>At the court:<strong>

She ran all the way to the court and looked for her friend, "Kanata-kun!" She looked around but she couldn't find him, "Where is he?" As she looked in front of the wall, she noticed something. She walked closer to it and noticed a piece of folded paper that was posted on the wall. She grabbed it and read.

"This is from Kanata-kun's." She wondered as unfolded the paper and read it, "I will not be here today. Feel free to use the court and remember all the things I've taught you so far – Kanata."

She giggled after she read the note Kanata left for her. Not being with the guy for that day felt like something was missing. She was a little sad but that didn't stop her from practicing.

"Yosh!" She said dropping her bag on the ground and grabbed her gear inside, "Kanata-kun's not here with me so I better follow his orders."

She started rallying on the wall and practiced really hard. It was true that she was not a member in the girl's tennis club anymore. She was not good at it but she didn't mind playing it when she had the time. She temporarily lost interest when that incident happened two months ago but now she could play it again.

She shouldn't involve tennis with her personal problems.

She had been rallying on the wall for some time. There were times that she missed the ball and there were times that she could rally for long. Kanata's tips were working on her. Not that she forgotten what _he_ had taught her, she simply wanted to remember the happy ones… not the painful ones.

And there she was again… bringing all the painful memories back in her brain. She gripped her racket hard as she returned the ball recklessly on the wall causing it to bounce off balance. The ball rolled on the ground after it bounced. She followed it until it stopped.

…from the tip of someone's shoes.

She was still looking down so she didn't know who that was. The person grabbed the ball and that was the time she followed the direction where the person was bringing it. Her eyes slowly widened when her vision focused at the person's face.

"The control of hitting the ball was a little unstable." The person advised looking at the ball.

She was just looking at the person in front of her, not really know how to reply. Her eyes blinked when the person looked at her and smirked, making her remember something from that time, talked;

"Yarujan."

The wind welcomed them after that, savoring the silence within the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? Haha… short chapter again… Sigh… In future chapters, it will be longer, I promise… anyway… tell me what you think about this… something will happen soon…<strong>

**Sakuno will change slowly... she will remain sweet, kind and down to earth... anything of the sort but she will face anything at hand... tee hee hee... I hope you will like the different side of Sakuno in the future... :3**

**The translated song of Junko Minagawa at the beginning of the fic is not mine. Zero-related. Just love sharing it… :)**

**Reviews please! A word is enough for me… domo… ^^**

**Sorry, for the grammar mistakes, typos and anything of the sort… They are not intentional… **

**Lastly, thank you for the readers who stayed until now. I've been neglecting my fics but that doesn't mean I'll abandon them. Updates will be slower but I'll assure that every fic of mine will reach its end, no matter how long it will be updated. I promise you as an amateur author on this site. Domo… ^^**

**Next Chapter: Behind Those Hazel Eyes**


	5. Behind Those Hazel Eyes

**Hye! I am back! I am so sorry for the past weeks… I was busy last Halloween and the holidays that time. I never had the chance to write this chapters for days but now I am done with it. I hope you like this… I hope? domo… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>sweet angel - you will know the answer in this chapter... tee hee hee...<br>****yap, I agree and she did... Well, knowing Sakuno it is kind of hinted but you will see...  
><strong>**sige ano ba yung username mo dun... not yet but I am planning to write when I have the time... Sa ngayon alanganin pa e... and I will...  
><strong>**thank you very much... This is the next chapter... ^^**

**johanna - hi... welcome back... I am glad that you are here again... ^^  
><strong>**I see... I hope you like this story... thank you very much... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Behind Those Hazel Eyes<strong>

**Chapter Summary: After two months of ignorance, they started to have a conversation. She didn't want it at all.**

* * *

><p>She remained speechless as she looked at him. He was standing at the entrance of the court, holding her tennis ball that she missed hitting. That wasn't her concern anymore.<p>

What was Echizen Ryoma doing in that court?

The court which was supposed to be her hiding place? Her secret meeting place with Kanata? Good thing that Kanata wasn't there in the first place. The last person that she was wanted to know the place was unfortunately standing not far from her. She mentally panicked but she didn't show it to him and she hoped that she succeeded of not showing it. She immediately turned around and grabbed her bag. She bowed at him first not trying to be rude before she walked past him.

"You'll forgetting this." He said lifting the tennis ball in his hand.

Sakuno stopped for a while as she turned her head a little to her side, "K-keep it." She didn't really face him for she didn't know how to. All she could think was to get away from the area.

"Ne."

And it felt like he wouldn't let her. She didn't look but she stopped, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you practice here often?"

She held her breath. That wasn't the question that she was expecting from him. There was no way that he would see her practice in this court.

…Where Kanata was playing.

…Where he was teaching her how to play tennis.

…Where she considered the place as her sanctuary.

"No," She said as firmly as she could, "I just dropped by today."

"Hmm."

When she thought that he was not going to speak she continued walking.

"Let's play."

Those words made her stop for the second time. She didn't want to do it but she still did. She slowly turned around and looked at him. Ryoma was tossing the ball in his hand while staring at her.

"Let me see you play your tennis."

She stared at him shock on her face. Ryoma wanted to see her play. Why? She wanted to ask him that but she couldn't. He seemed so distant… at least for her.

"I don't think—"

"Let's just play," He said cutting her off, "Let's see how you improved."

She blinked her eyes twice thinking what the prodigy said. Did she improve? She didn't know. Kanata would always say that she was. But Ryoma was right. She wanted to see it for herself too.

…At least in the eyes of a real player.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

Inside the court, the sound of the ball was being hit to and fro by two players. The placewas long abandoned and isolated so if they would make a sound, even their faint giggle could be heard within the range.

But no one seemed to go there except for him.

She was playing with him for a while and miraculously, she was keeping up. They had been rallying for several minutes of their third game and either of them wouldn't want to give up a point. Not really admitting it, she was beginning to enjoy playing tennis with him.

Just like the old times.

She then realized something. She lost him as her boyfriend but she could still have him as a friend or rather an acquaintance. That would be okay.

Why would she think over the past if she already thought that she had moved on from him?

She could still have Ryoma, in her mind, as a friend. She was enjoying playing tennis with him at that moment and she knew that he was too.

With that thought, she stared at the ball and hit it back… which miraculously Ryoma missed at hitting back. Both of them panted as they stared at the direction of the ball where it landed.

"Hm, yarujan," He said looking back at her, "Three games to one, huh?"

Sakuno couldn't help but smile at the score, "I finally got a game from you."

He smirked at her, "I won't let you score a point from me after that."

She position herself to the baseline and smirked back, "We will see about that." She saw his reaction change when she said that but turned back into something stoic.

They continued rallying and playing the game. Ryoma was true to his words. She wasn't able to score a point from him despite the rallying that they had. Thus, the game ended.

Six games to one...

…In favor of the tennis prodigy, of course.

Both of them collapsed at their own sides of the court panting for a wonderful game that they had. They were both looking at the same sky.

"Nice game." He suddenly said.

She couldn't help but smile, "Arigatou." It was really rare for him to initiate a conversation like that.

"And I am sorry."

He was indeed talkative now. Not the same him anymore.

"For what?" She feigned a question.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh that," She continued deciding not to fake it anymore, "I am okay now. It's been two months. And you already apologized for that." It was true. She knew that she was okay now. And that was she was going to believe. She sat up and looked behind her. Ryoma was actually sitting and looking at her when she sat up. She closed her eyes and stood up. Ryoma stood up as well. They stood between the net. Sakuno looked at his amber eyes. They were still the same as ever. She closed her eyes as she offered him her hand.

"Friends?" She asked. Her eyes were closed so she didn't know his reaction at all. She only opened her eyes when Ryoma shook her hand with his. As soon as she shook hands with him, she immediately pulled her hand away from him. She walked a few steps backward still looking at him;

"W-well, I need to go, I've been away from home."

"I'll take you home."

"No need," She said waving her hand at him, walking to her bag and grabbed it, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Ryoma-kun." With that she walked away from the court not waiting for his reply nor seeing his reaction after that.

She walked on her way home, thinking the same thing in her mind.

_Everything would be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

He was left alone in that court, where they previously played. He hadn't played something different like that of his games were worth winning them but playing with her felt different.

He felt at ease… and fun.

He looked at his hand that she shook a while ago. It was exactly the same size like as it would change over the time. Her hand was soft despite that she had been holding tennis or other stuffs. He knew that she was doing a lot of things with her hands.

Ryuzaki Sakuno liked painting, cooking and baking. She could take care everything especially culinary arts.

Then, he remembered Honoka, his girlfriend for two months. She was not good at playing tennis but it was a bit obvious that his girlfriend was better than Sakuno. Unlike the latter, the former gave up at learning how to play the sports. He wouldn't be surprised if Sakuno would outsmart Honoka in the future. Honoka's hands were soft but that was because she was the complete opposite of Sakuno. She only knew how to design and set a tea party… for etiquettes and manners.

They were completely different indeed.

Truth to be told, he was rather shocked that she was already okay. Well, who would be okay for what he did? Knowing her for five years, he knew that she was forgiving. Even his wrong doings were forgiven by her.

And she even asked him to be her friend.

He didn't reply to her but he didn't decline her either. He just shook her hand after the game. She was smiling when she offered friendship to him and before she closed her eyes, he could see sincerity in her hazel eyes. There were no false intentions behind those hazel eyes.

It was genuine.

Mentally, he pretty missed her calling him to his name. It had been two months since she called him to his name. His eyes widened when she called her 'Ryoma-kun'. Her eyes were closed when she did that so she didn't see his reaction.

Weird but… he missed her… about everything.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday:<strong>

"Ohayou Ryuzaki-chan!"

He could hear his senpai calling her. He casually looked where she would be coming from. She was running towards their direction, hugging something square like to her chest.

"Ohayou, Kikumaru-senpiai, Fuji-senpai," She greeted them when she approached the two, "Anou… w-where's Obaa-chan?"

"She's inside, go in now." Fuji answered.

Sakuno nodded but before she went inside she looked at them in surprise, "Ohayou Ryoma-kun, Honoka-san."

He was indeed surprised but he didn't show it, contrast to Honoka who jaw dropped a little. He inserted his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes in the process.

"Ohayou." He replied.

The others stopped their activities when they heard that. Honoka even looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"I need to go now, see you later." She said and he had no idea whom she told that. She walked her way inside the club.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," Honoka said tugging his arm. He hated himself for forgetting her the moment Sakuno arrived in the court. He looked at her waiting for her to continue which she did,"When did she talk to you like that again?"

He didn't give her a direct answer instead he just shrugged. Honoko frowned at his reaction but he didn't pay attention to her for that meantime and he didn't know why he was acting like that.

The others were curious about the odd conversation they had earlier but no one pushed through it which was his first time of observing them that they didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>In the club:<strong>

"Ohayou Obaa-chan." Sakuno said as she entered the club room.

"Ah, you are here," Sumire said as she looked up from the paper that she was writing, "I want to talk to you."

Sakuno wondered why her grandmother would want to talk to her at that moment. They were relatives and they could always talk about something. She was curious why Sumire had called her there.

"There's an offer for you, you see."

She blinked, "An offer?"

Sumire nodded, "Your art teacher requested you to draw a landscape of a hill."

"W-what?" She was shocked at the news of course, "But Obaa-chan…"

"It's not actually a request," Sumire corrected, "She's making a deal with you."

That got her attention, "W-what is it?"

"If you could draw a landscape of a hill and like it," Sumire paused observing her expression, "She would work on your papers so that you can study art in London."

Her eyes widened. That was her childhood dream. Going to London and seeing famous paintings and arts in museums were the greatest dream she really liked to reach. Studying there with famous artists was a bonus for her. She had always wanted to be a painter or an artisan at all cost.

And an opportunity had approached her. But then something was stopping her for some reason.

"I… I don't know, Obaa-chan," Sakuno said looking down, "I am not that confident."

"There's nothing wrong about trying. Didn't you like painting?"

"O-of course, I do—"

"Then you don't have problems about accepting it," Sumire cut her off, "You'll be fine. Just show her your masterpiece. You've got nothing to lose if you try."

Sakuno thought about it and considered, "M-maybe so."

"Think of this as a chance about going to London."

"London." She murmured. She never thought that an offer like that would come to her. Going to London for her was close to impossible. First, she was not fluent enough to speak English. Second, going there was too expensive. And third, she would be away from her grandmother and friends if she decided to leave for London.

"Sakuno."

"Hai…"

Sumire stood up, walked around her table and sat in front of her. She held her hands that were in front of her lap making her flinch a little, "You don't need to worry about money or anything. The school's sponsor will provide it for you… if they like your work."

"B-but…" _That isn't what I am worried about. _She thought that last and said it in the end, "What about you?"

"What about me?" She repeated.

"I…" She wasn't able to continue her words. To her surprise, Sumire chuckled as she ruffled her hair.

"Don't' worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"Obaa-chan…"

"Going to London is your greatest dream, right?" Sumire asked her which she reluctantly nodded, "Then go for it. Give all your best to impress the sponsors. Your art teacher will help you."

She stared at her grandmother and thought everything. The chance, the opportunity and the offer were all in front of her and all she had to do was to grab them. So why not… right?

"I'll do it," She said another motivation was filling inside her. Sumire gripped her hands even more when she said that. She was happy that she made that decision. She knew that she could do it. Drawing was her passion aside from baking, "What should I do then?"

Sumire told her what she needed before she completely agreed and left the club room. She would not hesitate to do it and she couldn't tell Tomoka and Kanata about the great news.

* * *

><p><strong>After School:<strong>

She made an agreement with her art teacher. She could paint any hill landscape that she desired. All she had to do was to make it realistic like she was really looking at the hill for real. Most artists did their art for illusions and made them believe that they were real but the sponsors wanted something new.

They wanted to see themselves inside the painting.

It was hard but she would try her best to paint it. She had more than two months to finish her work so she had plenty of time to do it. She thought of giving it a try as she grabbed her paint brush and palette when the door of the room suddenly opened and Tomoka barged in.

"Sakuno, is that true?" She said walking in front of her.

"What?" She frowned at her.

"Ryuzaki-sensei told me," Tomoka said with a huff, "That you would go to London when the sponsors agreed on your painting?"

Sakuno looked at her. Sumire had told Tomokoa even before she could. She requested to keep it from everyone except for Tomoka, "That's true."

Tomoka showed her a shock expression before she lowered her head down. Sakuno panicked when she saw her best friend shaking.

"T-Tomo-chan," She said grabbing her hand, "I… I just got the news today. Don't be sad and you know how much I want to go to there. It's my chance now."

"…"

"Tomo-chan…" She tried to comfort her friend but was surprised when she suddenly leaned over grabbing her shoulder in the process.

"Sugoi!"

"E-eh?" She blinked her eyes twice.

"You can finally go to London if they like your work."

"T-that's what I said." She sweat dropped.

"Good luck Sakuno. I know you can do it," Tomoka was really happy for her as she could see it in her eyes, "Tell me what I can do for you, okay? Do you need pictures of hills and valleys? I can take some for you too."

She smiled at her, "Please do so, Tomoka-chan." She was happy that Tomoka supported her decision. Now, she didn't have the doubt to go on with the painting.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

She was on her way home… on the way to the court. She was too excited to tell Kanata about the good news. Aside from Sumire and Tomoka, she also told Ryoma about it before although she didn't know if Ryoma was listening to her that time for he was sleepy. She was sure that Kanata would listen to her this time. She also told him about it a month ago.

"Ryuzaki-chan."

She stopped on her tracks when someone called her. She looked behind just to see Fuji running towards her.

"Fuji-senpai," She bowed when he was in front of her, "Is the training done?"

"I finished the lap a while ago but then I saw you running out here," He said still smiling, "Are you going home? You are not seeing us training anymore."

She looked down as she fidgeted, "I need to focus with my art club so I need to go somewhere."

"Saa… a project perhaps?" The tensai asked.

She looked up and smiled, "S-something like that, I guess," She looked to her side and thought, "My sensei asked me to draw her a landscape of a hill or a valley so I need to search within the area."

"I see, well why not we search this Saturday. What do you say?"

"Y-you will do that?" Sakuno couldn't believe what the tensai was saying. He was offering her his help.

"I don't mind since we don't have anything to do after practice."

Blush appeared to her face after that. She could only number the times she blushed in front of other people… after what happened back then, "Is that… really okay?"

Fuji tapped her head and smiled, "Of course, as long as it is Ryuzaki-chan."

She smiled back after that, "If you say so… then I'll see you on Saturday."

"Hai…" He let go of her hair so that Sakuno could take a few steps backwards.

"I'll be going now, ja." She turned around and continued running to exit the gate. She was pleased that Fuji was going to help her. The tensai didn't know anything about the deal but that wasn't the issue right now. She would tell him soon but not in any minute. For the meantime, she was really thankful that he liked helping her.

* * *

><p><strong>At the court:<strong>

"And that's what happened," Sakuno told her friend about the painting, "But I don't have any idea what to draw yet."

Kanata kept on nodding at her words. She was too excited telling him about the news that she didn't know the change of his reaction until later;

"Kanata-kun? What's wrong?" She said as she looked at him.

Kanata looked at her before he reached for his board and wrote something in it. Seconds later he showed it to her.

"_I am happy because you are slowly getting to your goal."_

"Arigatou…" She said as he wrote that but then he was not done yet. He erased the first sentence and wrote another one before he showed it to her once again.

"_But I am also sad because you are going away when that happens."_

"Kanata-kun…"

"_You are my only friend in this neighborhood."_

She gave him a genuine smile before she reached for his hand making him flinch a little, "And I am always be. We can still keep in touch if that happens."

Kanata stared at her before he nodded and gave her a genuine smile as well.

"I know," She said as she leaned a little closer to him, "I want you to meet Tomoka-chan."

Her friend frowned and blinked at her. Later on, he shook his head.

"W-why not?" She asked frowning at him, "She's my best friend. You can get along with her. I promise."

"…"

"You can spend time with her when I am not around," She looked down, "She's the only person who comforted me during those times. I know she can do the same to you."

Kanata didn't do anything until he tipped her chin up so that she could look at him. She smiled when she saw him finally nod.

"Arigatou, Kanata-kun," She smiled closing her eyes in the process, "I know you'll be good friends too."

They continued talking—one sided after that. They played tennis as well and Kanata gave her some tips. She never told him about Ryoma finding her in that court that day. She thought it wasn't necessary anymore.

She only told him that Ryoma and she were only friends once again and she forgot everything. Kanata seemed to be confused at first but learned to understand that in the end. She decided to put everything in the past for she couldn't bear a grudge to a person that long, let alone her ex-boyfriend who had done it.

* * *

><p><strong>Seigaku, after training:<strong>

"Ryoma-kun, isshou ni ikou."Honoka said clinging her hand to his arm.

He gave her a tiny smile before he fixed his duffel bag to his other shoulder. They walked outside the court and was about to leave the place when they hear something.

"So you are not going with us this Saturday after practice?"

Honoka looked at him and then to the place where he was looking at. The golden pair, Momo and Eiji were talking to each other outside the court. Momo had just asked the tensai for something.

"Sorry, I have other plans that day." The tensai told them.

"Fuji~" Eiji said leaning closer to him, "What is this plan of yours that you cannot go with us to the Karaoke party?"

"Gomen," Fuji said smiling at them, "I have a date you see,"

Not only the other's eyes widened but also Ryoma's. Honoka saw this and tried to ease the tension;

"S-so, Fuji-senpai is having a date," She said not listening to their senpais conversation anymore, "I wonder who the lucky girl is?" She looked at him and saw how serious his face was while looking at them. What she was not expected him to say or to whisper was the one she was not prepared about, and she didn't know where did that come from;

"It's Ryuzaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? Everything is turning upside down now. Question: Do you want Ryoma and Sakuno to be together again? Please give me your thoughts as long as it's still early. Your answer will continue this fic… Domo…<strong>

**Sakuno wishing to go to London is just my other ideas… It has something to do in the future too… So I need your answer to my question asap… domo arigatou… ^^**

**Reviews please… I need more motivation… ^^**

**Next Chapter: Blurred Thoughts**


	6. Blurred Thoughts

**Hye! I am back with a new chapter. Guys, thank you for answering my question from my last chapter... I am happy to know that most of you still want them to be together. Well, we will know in the future... I still ship to RyoSaku pair and I will always be... :) I hope you like this. Domo…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>sweetangel - yeah, they became friends again... yan si Sakuno e hehehe...<br>****as expected for the tensai... it suits his nickname alright...  
><strong>**you will know that when they meet in tee hee hee...  
><strong>**haha... well, I leave the thoughts to you then... I think he will be but see how in the future...  
>hindi ko alam kung makakapagsulat ako sa phr agad agad... mkakapagsulat ako sa site na yun pero hindi ko pa alam kung kelan... baka malamang yun an mauna... heheheeh...<strong>

**tee hee hee...  
>thanks my crazy angel...<br>this is the next chapter now... :)**

**Guest chapter 5 . Nov 9 - tee hee hee, you will know the continuation right about now... thank you very much... ^^**

**Guest chapter 5 . Nov. 15 - thank you for answering my question. This is the next chapter... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Blurred Thoughts<strong>

**Chapter Summary: He never regretted anything and he knew that it would never start now… or so he thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday: <strong>

Fuji took her to different places where they could view beautiful landscapes. She couldn't help but feel amaze of the panoramic view of the place. They had seen different point of view of the sky, trees, sunset from the horizon, mountains and bushes and even aerial animals.

She didn't know what to choose anymore.

Fuji took pictures of those places that they had seen. They were on the last view for the day. The hill was really nice even at sunset. The crepuscular ray of light was showing a miraculously view and how Fuji took that view was also a miracle for her.

She hadn't seen the developed pictures yet but knowing the tensai, she knew that it would be awesome, "Arigatou senpai for bringing me to wonderful places." She smiled before she bowed to him in the process.

"No need Ryuzaki-chan," He said waving his hand in front of her, "I am glad to be of help."

"And you did much for me today," She stared at him before she looked at the view, "Now I don't know which landscape that I should use now." She giggled after she said her own words.

"Oh my. I guess I made you confuse at that," Fuji smiled as he mimicked what she was doing, "But I think you'll choose the best one."

"Hai, thank you once again."

Fuji took one last glace at the view before he looked back at her, "So… dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>At a restaurant:<strong>

Their tour of different views and places was really tiring that even Sakuno who was not a big fan of eating a lot was doing that opposite thing. She was supposed to feel embarrassed in front of the tensai but he paid her no attention at her eating habit.

He even said that she should eat as much as she could.

"It was tiring, wasn't it?" Fuji said as he couldn't help but to stare at the girl who was visibly hungry.

"H-hai…" She answered as she chewed her octopi. She bit her lower lip as she sheepishly looked at him, "But I had fun today, arigatou senpai"

"You thanked me enough today." He said smiling in the process.

"R-right…"

They remained silent after that. Fuji was the gentle type, although he was always smiling with no apparent reason. He was a mystery himself not that she minded him that way. She just couldn't read him at times.

"What are you thinking?"

"Eh?" She blinked twice and blushed at the same time. She never realized that she had been staring at him for a couple of seconds. It was embarrassing and rude for her part.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked her.

She looked down as she replied, "H-hai… g-gomenasai…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Eh?" She looked up once again and stared at him. Fuji's eyes were opened this time. He was telling her that he was serious about the conversation that they were about to discuss.

"Are you okay?"

And she was not mistaken about it. The way he asked the question was different from the first time he had asked her. She knew what he was talking about.

"I am fine, Fuji-senpai. Thank you for worrying." She answered without regret. What she said was true. She was fine and just like what she had said to him a few days ago, it was already been two months.

"I am glad then," The tensai spoke after a few seconds of silence. He reached for her hand that was on the table making her blush a little, "You are such a strong girl."

Despite the blush, she was able to pout, "Mou, senpai, I am not a girl anymore."

Fuji closed his eyes this time, "Yes, you are right."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe you," He continued and opened his eyes once again, "Remember that I am always here. If you need someone to talk to, just find me and I always come for you."

The way he said it was somewhat different, like it had a different meaning. Blush was present to her face still but she ignored the fluffy feeling inside her. She somehow appreciated his offer of comforting her.

"Arigatou senpai," She said as she smiled genuinely, "Honto ni arigatou."

They went home after that. Fuji took her to her home and bid goodbye after that. The tensai told her that he would develop the pictures and give it to her on Monday. She thanked him enough for the day. Fuji ended up sweat dropping at the gratitude she was giving him.

She thought that she must've misheard him about something but before she could ask him, he turned away and bid goodbye this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday:<strong>

As usual, she ran on her way to the school. It was her nature to be late and she was late once again. She would be staying after school and she knew it. The cleaning duty would hers later much to her disappointment.

Not that she didn't want it, but she had a painting to finish these days.

She would stay in the afternoon and clean all the mess in the girl's tennis court after the practice. That was her punishment her teacher told her for being late today. Sighing, she didn't have a choice but to follow. She went to her class after that. Tomoka was already there and so were Ryoma and Honoka. She gave her best smile like before to her classmates, including the couple.

"Ne, Sakuno look what I have found." Tomoka whispered to her as she sat down. She looked at her best friend's hands. There were pictures of landscapes with different hills and valleys.

"I found this on website. Maybe this could help you."

"Arigatou Tomo-chan." She said as she accepted the pictures. They were pretty indeed although she didn't have any ideas where they were. She wanted to tell Tomoka that she wanted to see those landscapes herself but she didn't voice it out to her. Tomoka helped her and that was what important for her.

Soon after their professor arrived and made the class quiet. The professor got their attention.

"I have an attention to make!"

The rest became attentive and looked in front.

"What is it sensei?" Horio asked as he raised his hand.

"We are going to have a stage play at the end of this month for celebrating this school's establishments."

"A stage play?"

"boring?"

"Cool."

"I don't want to."

The rest of the class continued murmuring until their professor called their attention once again, "Quiet! School's will be out for a week so we'll think of what will we do by then."

The announcement of school's free from studies rejoiced them. Their professor sweat dropped after that, "Kanzaki-san, you are in charge which play should we do. Make sure that it's a unique and like a real life play. I'll be expecting that you will give me a name after three days."

Honoka stood up and nodded, "Hai."

Sakuno was still in a daze when she heard about the play. Their class would be busy for the following weeks. It would double her work as well. No matter what role she would get this year, she would do her best along with her work in her art.

**xxx**

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

Sakuno looked when someone called. She gave a smile when she recognized the voice who called her, "Konnichiwa, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled at her as he walked towards her, "Are you going to the art club?"

She shook her head, "I have a tennis practice today," She said as she looked at the court, "Actually, sensei gave me a permission to use the court after the team practices for the day." It was true. She informed the coach that she would be cleaning the court due to her punishment. Since it came to that, she mustered enough courage to ask the coach a permission to practice which the later agreed.

She wasn't a stranger to the court anyway. Sakuno just couldn't practice with them for she had to prepare for her project first.

"Souka," Fuji looked at her bag that was clinging to her shoulder, "It's good to know that you are back."

Gripping the sling of her back, she smiled at him, "I guess I can't just let go to it." She knew that the tensai was smiling… not the smile that he often showed to his team but the smile that he seldom showed to anyone. No one said a word until Fuji broke it.

"By the way, I have developed those pictures that we took," He said as he showed her the pictures, "I hope you can find one with these."

Sakuno accepted those pictures and smiled at him, "Arigatou senpai. I think I will."

"Saa, what did I tell you about thanking me?"

"But still…"

"It's nothing."

Sighing, she didn't argue with him. She thanked him enough but she couldn't help herself but to thank him more. She slid the photos to her bag and bowed once again, "I'll take my leave now, senpai. I don't want to receive any more punishments."

"Good luck." He said as he nodded.

"Hai!" She said as she walked away from him. A smile was brought to her face as she thought of going to the court. She was excited for the outcome and she couldn't wait to check all the photos that Fuji developed for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

He was walking on his way to the court. He decided to play extra that day. Honoka was going out shopping with her friends so he was out of the league. He didn't want to go with her for who knew how long she would go just to window shop.

He didn't want to experience the same thing again.

Seeing that they would not go home together that day, he decided to stay late and practice some hitting for a while. He walked towards the girl's court and at that exact turn, he noticed the braided-pigtailed girl lifting a basket full of tennis balls. He also noticed that tennis balls were still scattered around the court. It seemed that it would take forever to finish it. He blinked at the scene as he stared at her.

She was cleaning the court all by herself? It would really take forever to finish that chore.

Sighing, he walked inside the court with his hands inside his pocket and went to the other side of the court. He stared at the tennis ball that was just lying on the ground for a few seconds before he picked it up with his hand.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" He could sense the shock tone from her voice when she saw him there, "W-what are you doing?"

Still staring at the ball, he replied to her question, "It would take long before you finish collecting them."

"E?" She reacted, "That's fine. It's my punishment for being late anyway."

"Punishment?" He looked at her with curiosity filled in his eyes.

The girl nodded as she dropped the basket near her, "Cleaning the court is my punishment for being late today.

"Sou ka." He answered before he threw the tennis ball to the basket using his hand. He grabbed his racket from his bag and started hitting tennis balls and threw it to the basket's direction.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno walked towards his direction, "W-what are you doing?"

He knew that she had asked him the same question twice today. He picked the ball using his racket from the ground and using the same racket, he hit a ball lightly to the basket before he answered her, "Putting these tennis balls to the basket."

"You don't have to do that," Sakuno said trying to pry him away, "This is my own punishment. Don't you have a practice to do?"

"I am practicing." He continued hitting the ball using his racket to toss and hit the tennis balls towards the basket.

"Mou!"

He smirked as he looked at her. Somehow, he missed that frustration Sakuno would have just like what she behaved a while ago.

"Don't mind me."

"But—"

"Two is better than one."

He could hear Sakuno sigh after that. Later on, he could see her walking towards the other side of the court and starting picking up the tennis balls. She could still remember not to argue with a prodigy for she knew that she would never win.

He smirked at that thought, and realized how much he hated to admit that he missed it.

**xxx**

She was a little shocked when she spotted the two at the girl's court. Her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend were together and it seemed like they were helping each other to do simple things. She didn't ask Ryoma to go with her because she knew that he would be bored if he came along with her.

She wanted to surprise him by going back to school after shopping for she knew that he would still be there. But she was not expecting he would be the one to surprise her. She didn't have the problem of the scene… she didn't suppose to have the problem but the way she viewed them seemed rather… happy. Looking away, she felt something unusual inside her. Before she could make a commotion, she quietly left the place, not trusting herself to look back for she would do one. She had to admit it; she didn't like what she was seeing… despite that there was nothing going with them. She knew it but she didn't want to believe that there wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

"Arigatou for helping me today," Sakuno bowed in front of him after a few minutes of collecting tennis balls. They stayed late because of that and she couldn't help but feel awkward about it. She didn't want to trouble the tennis prodigy. She knew that he had some practicing to do and she couldn't understand why he spent that time collecting tennis balls with her. Not pushing the thought further, she walked backwards thinking that he had spent time enough helping, "I need to go now. Thank you again."

"I'll take you home."

She was a little shocked when he said that but she didn't show it, "I-ie, don't worry," Waving her hand, she smile at him before he could say anything, "It's not that I'll lose my way home or anything. Ja." Turning around, she gathered her bag from the bench and left the court. Sad to say, her practicing in the court would not be implemented. Staying inside the court with him was such not a good idea. Sakuno didn't want to be the source of gossips in the school for she had enough of that for the past months. She didn't dare to look around for she had been with him for long since their break up. She only wished that she was able to keep that face that she had been holding on the moment he appeared in the court.

It took a few minutes before she reached the court… where she privately practiced her skills, where she had a friend who couldn't speak, a friend that he only had by her. A smile was crept to her face when she spotted him cleaning the court.

"Kanata-kun!" she called as she entered the court.

Kanata looked at her and smiled back when he saw her. He gestured her to come closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno asked when she approached him.

The mute boy wrote something on his pad and showed it to her, '_Cleaning the court for you.'_

"But why? It always looks like that." Looking around, there weren't much enough dirt in the court except for the falling leaves from the trees. She didn't notice him writing another to his pad until he showed it to her.

'_You might have the idea to paint this if I clean this court up.'_

A smile was brought to her face once again when she read that from his pad. Kanata was also helping her look for a perfect view to paint. She walked closer to her and tapped his shoulder, "Arigatou, Kanata-kun. I really appreciate your help but I guess this isn't what I am looking for."

Kanata's expression changed when she said that. It seemed that he was a little upset especially when he looked down.

"Don't be sad. I really appreciate it," She said trying to cheer him up. She didn't want him to be upset and she was true to her words. There was no way to ignore something like this, "I know! Why don't you help me which photos that I should paint?"

He looked at her with those curious eyes. She grabbed her bag and yanked the photos that Fuji gave her. She showed it to Kanata, "You see, I haven't chosen what I should paint. I hope you could help me."

Kanata scanned the photos and seemed to be interested of the task that she had given him. She was glad that he was so eager to help her at this. He was kind indeed and she was sure that she would introduce him to Tomoka soon. They would be great friends and she knew it. She blinked when he lifted a photo in front of her. She grabbed it and stared at the view.

It was a hill where the sun set. They went to that place during sunset and Fuji had taken the perfect view of the place… especially the sunset. She had been staring at it for she didn't know how long. Fragments of memories came upon her when she stared at the sunset in the picture.

It was some memories she had with her first boyfriend. Remembering the place, she couldn't help but bring back the time where they were together. Smiling in the process, she remembered their conversation in that one sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Sitting on the top of the hill, she sighed for the job well done. Sakuno finished painting something that day and seeing the hill would give her enough inspiration for the day. The painting would be passed the next day so no wonder that she was really exhausted._

"_Why are you so tiring yourself like that?"_

_Turning around, her boyfriend sat up from lying down. She smiled at him when he was sitting beside her now, "You know I need to finish this today."_

"_And you are wasting our time."_

"_Ryoma-kun…" She looked at him and grabbed his arm, "I told you. You don't have to come with me. You can practice playing tennis if you are bored."_

"_I am not bored. I just hate waiting."_

_Staring at him, she had the time to observe his features. He was yawning but his coolness didn't lessen. His skin looked so soft to touch like she hadn't touched it before. His locks were swaying from the wind's direction. He looked cool when he didn't have his hat on and he was also different when he was wearing it on top of his head._

"_What—what if I… suddenly go." She said all of the sudden. _

"_What?" He turned to her lazily._

"_What if I go and leave this country, what will you do?" She asked looking straight to his eyes. They never talked about it again when she mentioned about her dreams of going to London if it was possible._

_Ryoma didn't answer right away. He was just looking at her that made her feel so awkward. She was about to tell him to forget about her question when he lied down once again and started to speak;_

"_I would block a plane and stop you."_

"_E?" Her eyes followed him on the ground. Her boyfriend placed his arms under his head and closed his eyes in the process, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_You asked me what to do so that's what I'll do." He answered not opening his eyes._

_She didn't really understand what he said. Somehow, she wished that he knew why she had asked that. She was hoping that he would support her on whatever decision she would make. Just like what she was doing to him before. Her thoughts were cut when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Half of her body was on top of him. He opened his eyes this time and continued speaking._

"_You will be with me, I swear," He said looking at her eyes, "No matter what."_

_Well, that wasn't bad at all. Her face was red because of their closeness. He was saying something more but she couldn't understand him anymore. Sakuno knew that he couldn't wait even if it was her but she knew that maybe someday, she could change him. _

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were distracted when she felt something touch her cheek. She almost forgot that Kanata was still there if he had not poked her to her cheek. Blush appeared to her face and felt a little abashed of forgetting him for a while. She looked back at the photo and smiled, "This is… perfect. Arigatou, Kanata-kun."<p>

Kanata smile back before he collected all the photos and gave them back to her. Sakuno accepted them and put them back to her back, along with the chosen photo. She looked back to him and smiled;

"So… w-want to play me?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, lunch time:<strong>

She had forgotten the incident yesterday for he was with her all day today. Ryoma spent time with her and he even invited her to watch tennis before the first period started. She didn't like tennis that much but she was still curious about what Ryoma could do.

What he could do more.

That was the reason why she had fallen in love with him. She might play hard to get at first but it was worth it.

Ryoma was in love with her too.

They had the world for themselves especially in the rooftop and now she had the time think to about anything. She also had an idea of what play they should do and she knew that it would be interesting. She couldn't stop grinning about the thought.

It would fit for them… and for _her_.

Her reverie was cut when she noticed the figure move from her lap. Ryoma was sleeping on her lap. They just eaten their lunch and he was taking a short nap for a while. She giggled when she heard him murmuring some incoherent words.

"You remain cool even in your sleep, Ryoma-kun." She muttered, a happy expression on her face. Brushing his unruly hair, her eyes softened as she stared at his peaceful face. She gently placed a hand to his cheek earning a frown from him. Giggling from his expression, she couldn't help but stare at his face.

Blush appeared to her face as she started to lean down to his face. Her heart was pounding really fast. She tucked her hair to her ear as she neared her lips to his slightly opened ones. She closed her eyes as she kissed him.

"Ryuzaki…"

Only to be stopped inches apart.

She didn't hear that, did she? If she didn't, why were her eyes suddenly became wide? Stun feeling invaded her system. Why would he be calling another girl's name? Of all the girls in the school, why would it be her?

The wind past by the rooftop as they remained still. Ryoma was still on her lap while she was just staring shockingly down at him.

She needed to admit, there was no way that something wasn't wrong in the picture… for she knew that there was.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? This was a short one. I hope this will turn out fine. Tell me your thoughts, guys. Motivate me to continue… please… domo.<strong>

**Thank you once again. If you still have time, I hope you can read my other fic called _'Cherry Valentines'_ and my two one-shot fics _'She's Spice... not!'_ and _'Ryoma 101: Ways to Proposal'_. I hope you like them too. Domo...**

**for those who haven't visited my page yet on facebook please feel free to do so. I would update there too in case I can't tell you here... I'll tell you my updates on my fb page... domo... Check the link on my FF page. (Mitsukijunko)**

**Next Chapter: The Miserable Ones**


	7. The Miserable Ones

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. I don't want to say anything anymore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>johanna chapter 5 - tama... super talaga...<strong>

** chapter 4 - tee hee hee... malalaman mo rin yan in the future... :)**

**sweetangel - hye... hehe... oo pero minsan lang akong bumisita dun pag may iuupdate... baka makapgsulat ako ng non-related POT sa site na yun... basta reremind kita pag meron na... :) at walang anuman... :)**

**tee hee hee... oo... sa ngayon... well, I decided to give them some privacy... :P  
>yeah, kanata's really sweet... and Ryoma... well we will see... :3<strong>

**Well, the evil one has already made her move... find that out here...**

**I am not really sure when... I'll try to write on the site first...**

**thank you once again...  
>this is the next chapter... domo... :)<strong>

**heartluv - yeah, I am trying to update as possible as I can... thank you very much... I hope you like this fic... domo... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Miserable Ones<strong>

**Chapter Summary: She focused on her work of art that she didn't know the happenings around her.**

* * *

><p>She started her canvass of the photo that Kanata had picked for her. The linings were a little damp as she started experimenting the colors. She used different kinds of combination just to get the almost exact appearance of that part of the photo. She had just started for fifteen minutes but she was not satisfied of her first try. Frowning, she tore it and placed on the floor and made another one.<p>

She knew that it wouldn't be easy to make a sketch especially if she wanted to make it just like the way she expected it to be. And she was right; she was not satisfied with her second try. Wiping her forehead, she sighed. She knew that it would take time for her to finish the draft. It wasn't easy to do, she knew.

Sakuno stared at the photo for a few seconds before she clipped it to her canvass. She knew that photo and she knew where it was taken. It was impossible not to forget that place. Even though she wanted to, she just couldn't. Sighing, she observed her feelings. Somehow, she kind of accepted the fact and realizing that it wasn't painful anymore.

Her memories of that place were painful for her to remember.

Aside from the conversation they had in that hill, It was the day where he accidentally stole her first kiss. Or was it? She didn't know anymore. She didn't even know why she agreed to paint that valley in the first place. Kanata had a good eyesight; the place was stunningly beautiful despite her memory there.

It had been a great memory for her but she would keep it in history now.

Thinking back, she looked at her piece and stared at it for a few seconds… before she crumpled it once again. Guess she wasn't satisfied of what she had started. She had just placed another canvass when the door of the art room slammed open and close at the same time. She shrieked when she heard the noise and her eyes widened at the same time.

Echizen Ryoma was panting as he locked the door. He was still wearing his cap and his breathing was harsh and deep. She knew that he had ran a long distance just to reach that place. As if sensing that he was not alone, he turned around and faced her making her stun in the process.

The tennis prodigy just stared at her with slight wide eyes. She did the same as well. She was just sitting on a chair and her canvass was in front of her but she was leaning just to get a nice view of the tennis player.

"Gomen for intruding," He surprisingly said. He never tried to initiate a conversation and it was really rare for him to do it. One of the rarest was this one, "I've been chased."

It took seconds before she understood what he was telling her. A smile was formed to her lips as she couldn't stop herself from replying, "By your fan girls, I know."

He remained silent after she said that. She let out a small chuckle for a few seconds but realized that she was doing it and it made her stop afterwards.

"Gomen." She said as she looked at her white canvass.

"Betsuni," He said as he walked closer to her right side, "is it okay for me to stay here?"

"E?" She looked up and followed his with her eyes. Ryoma was already placing his bag on the bench which was sitting to her right side.

It was like before… when he used to spend his time there and take a nap while she was painting something.

She couldn't help but remember the past, "I don't mind." Saying those words was actually her welcoming what had happened to them. Her heart was irrationally pounding for the memory that she wanted to forget.

"What are you painting?"

His unexpected question made her look up to his direction once again. She stared back at the canvass before she answered him, "I am painting for a project."

"Project?"

"Un," She nodded as she looked up at the upper part of the canvass where the photo was and stared at it, "I need to finish it for more than two months, probably within three months."

"Sou ka," He commented as he sat down on the bench and played with a tennis ball before he looked back at her once again, "It must have been hard, mustn't it?"

"N-not really," She said as she started drafting the scene once again, "It's my passion and it's a part of it."

He didn't reply after she said that. Ryoma returned playing with the tennis balls in his palm for a few seconds while she continued drafting on the canvass. It was weird that she was able to act normally especially when they were alone like that. It seemed that she was really forgetting what was between them.

They were like mere acquaintance, just like before. It was like before… when she used to cheer him like a normal fan girl and she thought that it was better that way.

"Ryoma-kun, don't you have a practice to attend?" She asked after fifteen minutes. He stopped from whatever he was doing and stayed still for a while then that realization hit him.

"Crap!" He murmured before he hurriedly stood up grabbing his bag in the process, "Ja." He walked on his way to the door and unlocked it.

Sakuno silently watched him leave the place. The door was closed and it was the only time she chuckled to herself. He never changed… as she always known him.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later:<strong>

The class was busy for the upcoming event and their own class was no exemption to that. Their sensei was preparing the whole class for the play that they were going to do and Kanzaki Honoka blurted out the play that she wanted the whole class to do.

"_Les Misérables_?" Their teacher said.

"Hai," Honoka nodded as she looked around, "The shoujo story."

"Shoujo story?" She said once again, "What do you mean by that?"

"I would like to highlight the scenes of the girls in the story and the love triangle instead of the main protagonist which is Jean Valjean."

The whole class murmured at the type of play that they were going to play. Sakuno on the other hand, couldn't calm her own self down. She had the feeling that something was under the girl's sleeve and she just couldn't name it. She only hoped that it was just her feeling and nothing related to the play.

"You want to get the major roles of the girls instead of the boys, is that right?"

"I didn't say that those main characters from the novel are vanished to our upcoming play," Honoka commented, "It would be suitable to say that those girls would be highlighted from the story this time."

Another murmur surfaced inside the classroom.

"Jean Valjean, Javert and the other characters would be in the play." Honoka continued.

"Okay, then how are we going to choose the characters?" The teacher asked once again.

Sakuno looked at the girl and her heart was pounding really hard. She hated to admit that her instinct was right especially when she saw her smirk dubiously.

"Would you mind sensei, to allow me to assign the characters?" She asked their teacher, "I have some major characters that fit to some of our classmates."

The teacher taught for a while before she called everyone's attention, "Very well then. You are responsible to casting your classmates for our upcoming play. You have until the end of the day."

Honoka bowed and smiled at the same time, "Hai, arigatou sensei." She sat down and looked at Ryoma before she looked at her. She felt that her heart skipped a beat when she saw her smirk at her. Looking away, she busied herself to other things just to calm her panicky heart.

Somehow, she didn't like what she was feeling at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on, lunch time:<strong>

"I just didn't like the way she acted a while ago," Tomoka complained as she paced back and forth around the club room. Sakuno wanted to stop her from walking for it was making her dizzy, "I don't really like her choosing for the play."

"Don't say that, Tomo-chan," She answered hoping that she would stop pacing the room, "sensei chose her because she knew that she could choose a better play to perform."

"Yeah, right," Tomoka replied and did stop from pacing, which Sakuno was thankful about. She looked at her nail and tried to take off some dirt from them, "Let me remind you that I don't trust her judgment. I have a bad feeling that she is plotting something."

"Let's just give her a chance," Sakuno said as she stared at her starting canvass, "I think she will do us a better role."

Tomoka walked towards her and leaned over to her canvass, "I don't trust her, okay? You do know the story of _**Les Misérables**_. I know that girl is plotting something evil."

"Tomo-chan!" She looked up and scolded her.

Her best friend stood straight and closed her eyes, "Hai, hai. I get you. I won't say anything anymore."

Sakuno sighed at her best friend's behavior. Tomoka could be judgmental when it was necessary to do so. If someone messed up with her, those people would end up in a heebie-jeebies mode. No wonder that the trios always gave way for her… except for Horio who was her best friend's arch-nemesis. She was still ranting but not that inaudible for her to hear. This girl needed some distraction and she just knew one how.

"Tomo-chan, I want to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"Echizen, it's your turn." Momoshiro called out to him. He quietly nodded as he went to the court. They were having a training drill at that time.

He only needed to hit 150 cans non-stop and if he missed he would welcome Inui's concoction. He started hitting the cans as he concentrated in front of him. So far so good and it was really expected of him.

He also knew that his senpais were watching him. They were focusing on his hits. Ever since his break up with her, his relationship with his senpai was somewhat changed. He couldn't blame them… not that he hurt the girl.

What he really did was uncalled for. It was ungentlemanly.

He was still somewhat lucky that she had forgiven him and even considered him as her friend. When they saw her talking to him one day, they couldn't believe that they would.

They should just accept the fact that it was all different now. They returned to normal just like before and that was what important for him.

"You dated her, didn't you?"

His ear perked up when he heard Eiji talked but he didn't stop hitting the ball.

"She's available so yeah."

Fuji answered his best friend's question.

"Where did you go?" Momo asked him this time.

"I believe I don't need to tell you the details, Momoshiro." Fuji replied smiling in the process… as usual.

"No fair." Both Momo and Eiji said at the same time.

"She's always supporting the team not to remind that she's sensei's granddaughter." Oishi commented.

Kawamura approached them as he heard the conversation, "I heard that her class is having a play for the event. The first years are included to do the play."

"We should watch Ryuzaki-chan play, nya?" Eiji excitingly commented as he looked around.

"Ne, Horio!" Momo called to the freshmen, "What play does your class will do?"

Horio looked up as he placed a hand to his chin, "We will play 'One miserable'."

"'One Miserable?'" they mimicked at the same time.

Horio nodded as he closed his eyes, "Hai, that's it.

Kachiro heard him and approached the team, "It's _Les Misérables_, senpai. It's translated to 'The Miserable Ones.'"

"Hey! That's what I said!" Horio insisted.

The rest nodded as they looked at each other. They sweat dropped when they saw how the unibrow defended his answer to his fellow freshmen.

"Ah, what is _Les Misérables_?" Eiji raised his hand and asked no one.

Momo followed as well, "Yeah, don't have any idea at all."

"Saa… beats me." Fuji shrugged as he looked at Oishi and Tezuka. They knew that they had the idea but they would not tell them to the oblivious ones.

"I think it's better to watch the play and you'll see." Oishi said as he watched their curious eyes.

Momo and Eiji sighed as they didn't find out the story but were all hyped up and decided to watch the play that day.

For the meantime, Ryoma had just finished hitting all the cans without missing a single one. They decided to watch the play. Even as a boy, he knew that he didn't like what was going to happen in the play. Despite that Honoka was the one to plan about the whole play.

Closing his eyes in the process, he tapped his racket and walked out of the court, "I am done, Inui-senpai." He murmured to his senpai before he left the court and grabbed something to drink… not caring what was happening around him.

* * *

><p><strong>After School Practice:<strong>

She decided to stay late doing the draft in the art club. Spending time in the clubroom after class was something that she used to do especially when she was competing for their school. Painting would take time and she wouldn't mind doing that just for the sake of her goal.

Staying in the clubroom was naturally her sickness that she always forgot the time.

"Sakuno!"

…Just like that very time.

She jumped at Tomoka's booming voice when she slammed open the door and entered the room, "Tomo-chan! Lower your voice, please. Why are you calling me?"

Instead of answering her question, she stormed in towards her and loomed over, "What are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Time to go home?" She answered uncertainly. She couldn't even believe that she was able to answer her that pretty fast.

"No, silly!" Tomoka said leaning closer to her face, "That girl has just posted the role of the play and you freaking have to see that!"

Her eyes widened when Tomoka announced that. Right, she completely forgotten about the play and to think that it was only almost a day had passed. Realizing the power of the art that could give her, she let her best friend pull her out of the room.

**xxx**

"Noooo!" It can't be!" Tomoka reacted after she saw the announcement, "I can't be _HER_! Definitely not _HER_!"

She was just staring blankly on the wall where the casts were posted. The others were murmuring and complaining about their roles. Some liked their characters and some didn't. Tomoka was still complaining about the role that she got and didn't care about the commotion that she was making in the corridor.

"Look there it is!" She could hear the tennis club boy's footsteps and Eiji's voice towards their area.

"The announcement is up!" She could hear Horio standing beside her, "Huh? Who are these characters? And why do I have the same name as her?" He said pointing at Tomoka.

"Tell me I am dreaming," Tomoka said looking at her but she was still looking at the announcement, "I can't be paired with that bucko!" She pointed at him.

"What did you say?" Horio reacted.

They started to bicker but she was still ignoring them. She couldn't believe it but her instinct was telling her right. She had _her_ role and it said on the announcement:

_**Les Misérables**_

Casts:

Echizen Ryoma – Marius Pontmercy

Kanzaki Honoka – Cosette

Ryuzaki Sakuno – Éponine

Kachiro - Jean Valjean

Katsuo – Fantine

Osakada Tomoka – Madame Thénardier

Horio Satoshi – Mr. Thénardier

Student A – Enjolras

Student B – Javert

Student C - Gavroche

"Do you like your role, Ryoma-kun?"

She heard Honoka's voice behind her and she thought that she wasn't going to react when it came to the boy's name.

But it did when her heart skipped a beat. She knew that they were just behind her.

"Who's Marius?" She heard him ask.

"Oh, you're so going to love your role," Honoka said as she giggled, "Right, Sakuno-san?"

She wasn't expecting that she would ask her but somehow, she knew how to respond to that, "H-hai, Ryoma-kun will do a good job in his role."

Honoka smiled sweetly at her before she looked back at Ryoma, hugging him to his neck in the process, "See, even Sakuno-san agrees to me. We will definitely be a cool couple in the story."

Ryoma gave her a curious look but he never voiced his thoughts whatever it was. The team was also giving the same odd look to them except for Momo and Eiji who didn't know the whole story at all.

…Though they gave them an oblivious look.

"Are you okay?" Fuji whispered to her ear making her almost jump from her position.

She looked at him and smiled, "H-hai, senpai. I am okay."

"That's good to hear." The tensai replied smiling back at her. Tomoka grabbed her and whispered to her as well.

"I told you she is up to no good," She muttered as she glared at Ryoma and Honoka, "She planned all of this in the first place." She followed her gaze and amazingly observed them. Ryoma was frowning and probably didn't have any idea about his role while Honoka never stopped clinging to her boyfriend.

"She would never do that." She didn't know why she said that but she just did.

"Oh hell, she did," Tomoka counterparted, "She's plotting alright. Just don't let your guard down."

If it wasn't for the serious situation, she would have laughed at that. No matter how she looked, she knew that she was denying it. She knew that there was something going on. As for her role in the play, she already knew what it was.

She didn't know what the outcome of the play would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

They prepared going home after learning their role in the play. Tomoka kept complaining about her role to Honoka but the latter said that she couldn't take her back anymore.

She said that it would be a waste of time and their sensei had already approved of their roles for the upcoming play.

…Like she didn't have a choice but to do her own role as well.

Trying to forget the role even just for a while, she was able to remember something. Looking around for security, her gazed went to her best friend when she was certain that it was just the two of them,

"Ne, Tomo-chan," She called, "Do you want to go there now?"

"Huh, where?" Tomoka asked as she was packing her things as well.

She eyed her best friend instead of answering. It took several seconds before she understood what she was asking her. She beamed as she nodded.

"I would like to go there now," Tomoka said grabbing her hand in the process and pulling her out from the room, "Let's go."

She almost chuckled at her best friend's behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

Sakuno and Tomoka reached their destination in that afternoon and they were looking at the guy who was staring straight at them. The court was quiet as it was their only movements that would create sound in the area. Sakuno held a chuckle as she introduced the two to each other.

"Tomo-chan, meet my friend, Ichigata Kanata-kun," Sakuno said before she looked at the boy, "Kanata-kun, this is my best friend, Osakada Tomoka-chan."

Her best friend and friend stared at each other. Tomoka was just staring at him, jaw dropping in the process while Kanata was just shied away busying himself between things.

Sakuno chuckled after their reaction, "Mou, you two. What a great first impression you would give to each other?"

Tomoka recovered first as she scratched her head, "Gomen, gomen. My, even though you can't speak, you still a good looking guy."

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno scolded while Kanata blushed at her best friend's remark.

The twin pigtailed girl ignored her as she extended her hand to the boy, "Osakada Tomoka at your service."

Sakuno watched Kanata's expression. He was shocked at her behavior before he smiled a little and accepted her hand. With that handshake that they did, she knew that her friend had made a new friend in the courtesy of Tomoka.

Kanata was anti-social. She was the very first friend that he ever made. Now that she would leave, if possible, she could leave Kanata to Tomoka. She could trust the two and she knew that they would make good friends to each other.

At least for the three of them, the two were not miserable when she left them.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? Tee hee hee… random stuffs again. The play is what I originally planned long before this was invented. I hope you'll like it… soon. Domo.<strong>

**Note: I forgot to tell this last week. The way Ryoma hit the tennis balls with his racket and aimed to the basket did happen in the Chinese drama. Long Ma (Ryoma) was really amazing when he was doing that.**

**Another thing: Long Ma also spent time in the art clubroom with the girl there. They sort of speaking some random things, tennis problems and being a member of the group. Tee hee hee… I want to do the same thing here if possible. ^^ **

**I do not own the scenes heres. I just love sharing them. I especially don't own _**Les Misérables**_ novel/movie. Zero-related.**

**Reviews please! I need to know your thoughts. Domo.**

**Next Chapter: Jondrette Girl**


	8. Jondrette Girl

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. I am so focused at the novel. Well, I am actually a novel lover, reasons why I don't have time to write fics because I am reading. Gomen for that guys. It's just that my muse is abandoning me and I need some time to think about it. Reading novels would give me some ideas. I hope you could wait… for now, this is the next chapter. I hope you'll like this. Domo… :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest chapter 7 . Nov 22 - salamat ng marami... tee hee hee... oo nga e... nakakatawa talaga siya... at okay lang... nauuna talaga ang site na to bago dun... next chapter is up now... thank you very much... :)<strong>

**heartluv - I am glad that you did it out of luck... tee hee hee... well, you will know it right about now... Sakuno's tough and that is for sure... ^^**

**johanna - tee hee hee... you will know what will happen... who knows... :P this is the new chapter... domo... **

**Guest (sweetangel) - hhaha... I get that a lot... anyway... malalaman mo na lang in the future... **

**salamat din sa paghihintay... pag nabuo ko na ang muse ko sisimulan ko na yun... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Jondrette Girl<strong>

**Chapter Summary: She promised that she would do her best to the role. No matter what even she was only…**

* * *

><p>She couldn't quite stop laughing as she watched them practicing on the court. With her intense persuasion, Sakuno was able to have Kanata play against Tomoka that Sunday morning. Tomoka called her that day and thought of something to do then this popped out to her mind. Her best friend was fine of the idea, it was her other friend that she was worried about.<p>

Kanata was still wary of Tomoka's sudden appearance in that court the last time she brought her there.

She should've warned the silent boy first before she brought her. What done is done and now he was making a progress. He made a promise that he would do his best to be friends with Tomoka.

Playing on the court was one way to do that.

"Ganbatte, futari domo!" She shouted cupping her hands to her lips.

Tomoka looked at her for a while and shouted back. She was beginning to sweat due to the game, "Better do your job as an umpire than cheering us Sakuno," She smirked as she looked back at Kanata, "Hit it!"

Kanata was all fired up as he began with his elegant stance and served once again. As Sakuno watched the boy with his stance, she thought that everything about him was perfect, his moves, his hits and his tactics. That the thing she remembered the first time she met him in that very court.

She often wondered if he could have a good match with Ryoma and it would probably be worth remembering if that happened.

"Hey!"

She blinked when Tomoka called once again. Both of them were staring back at her. Seeing the conclusion of the game, she giggled before she announced the winner, "Six games to one! Game, set, match! Ichigata Kanata!"

**xxx**

"Girl, I know you were not paying attention to our game for the last second." Tomoka said wiping the sweat on her forehead. She was sitting on the ground together with Kanata who was also wiping his own sweat with his towel.

She gave her a timid smile as she opened the lid of the bottled water that she brought and gave each one of them before she finally replied, "I was just thinking…"

"In the middle of our game?" Tomoka raised an eyebrow at her, "You were the one who gave this idea."

"I was not entirely out of the game," Sakuno looked at her as she opened her own bottle, "I was just thinking the first time I met Kanata-kun."

Stopping from drinking his own bottle, Kanata looked at her with an amusement in his eyes. It seemed that it got his attention.

She looked at her bottle of water as if she was concentrating of its volume that contained there, "Kanata-kun…was rallying on that wall when I first saw him here," She started eyeing the wall with the 'WIN' letters in the middle, "He was awesome. I knew that he was good that time."

"He served that purpose," Tomoka said eyeing the same wall before she looked at the boy, "You are good at tennis. Why hide it to the public?"

Kanata didn't see that coming. The girls saw him react and sort of waited to his answer. He only shook his head and smiled at the same time… giving enough disappointment for them.

"Why?" Tomoka insisted him of answering her.

Blinking twice, he grabbed his board and wrote something in it. It took seconds before he showed it to them.

'_I prefer to play in peace.'_

"Duh, Kanata-kun, you are not dead just to hide your skills here." Tomoka commented.

"T-Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka ignored her and looked at the shocked expression of the silent boy, "Well, sorry to say this. You are mute but you are not completely disabled. You still have the moves right there." She pointed his feet and then to his hands, "And here. I bet the other players are dying to play against you."

Kanata's eyes widened after she said that. Sakuno was looking at him, observing what the boy was thinking.

"I am glad that Sakuno here found you," Tomoka said looking at her making her blush in the process. Seeing her reaction, she couldn't stop grinning, "Actually, you helped her shift from the attention that she was getting through."

"Tomoka-chan!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"So, it's okay if it will be just you and her," Tomoka concluded grabbing him to his shoulder, "…for now."

Kanata stared at her for a few seconds before he broke his lips into a genuine smile. He wrote something on the board and showed it to her.

'_Thank you, Osakada-san.'_

Her hand which was on his shoulder went to his back and hit him hard, "Oh geez, stop that and call me Tomoka and I'll call you Kanata-kun all right."

The boy just sweat dropped, enduring the shock slap from his back. Sakuno also sweat dropped as she witnessed that. Tomoka didn't realize it but she already called him by his first name a while ago.

"But if you changed your mind and decided to come out of your nest, just tell me and I'll be your manager." Tomoka continued suggesting.

Sakuno sighed as she gave Kanata an apologetic look. Kanata returned the gesture and smiled afterwards. From the boy's expression, she knew that he understood what her best friend was talking about and would consider what she was offering.

…When the time came of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Before lunch:<strong>

They parted ways before lunch. She promised her grandmother that she would be home before lunch that morning so she gave Tomoka and Kanata their packed lunch. Tomoka actually decided to stay in the court accompanying the silent boy for a while. Kanata gave her the gesture that he was fine with her.

She was glad that Kanata felt at ease with her best friend. That was a good sign of friendship. She was glad that she could introduce the two and there would no problem in the future.

Remembering something, she went to stop by in a book store. Searching for the stacks of books, she finally found what she was looking for.

…The _Les Misérables_ novel by Victor Hugo.

She knew the story of the book but she still needed to know how the characters would act. She was really familiar of her own character despite that she knew her character's fate. No wonder that she couldn't react to her heart and the moment she discovered that her instinct was right.

She would be playing 'Eponine' in the play.

Sighing, she grabbed the book and went to the direction where the cashier was.

Only to be stopped.

Not a few meters away, she stared at the amber eyes staring back at her. Echizen Ryoma was standing a few meters from her. It seemed that the tennis prodigy was also shocked to see her there.

"H-hi, Ryoma-kun." She initiated the conversation after a few seconds of silence. She noticed the way she looked at her duffel bag before he looked at the book that she was hugging to her chest.

"You are going to read." That rather sounded a statement than a question which she answered.

"Hai, I needed to know the whole story."

He nodded as he walked closer to the book shelf as well and was looking at the same book.

"Anou… are you going to read too?" She said after he walked past her and stared at him staring at the books.

"I don't really know the story… and my character." He answered still looking at the books.

It took a few seconds before she replied to him who was picking one of the books now. And before she could stop herself, she already blurted her thoughts out, "If you don't mind… I can share you my book after reading it."

Still looking at the book, he replied to her offer, "Betsuni. I am planning to buy one today too."

"Oh, I see," She said feeling ridiculously stupid in front of him. He was inside the bookstore so it was natural that he would buy that book as well, "Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow at school, Ryoma-kun." Before he could reply to her, she immediately turned around and continued walking to the cashier and bought the book. She just only remembered something;

It was still suffocating to be alone in a narrow place with him… and that was what she would try to avoid next time they would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day:<strong>

Under the cherry tree, she decided to read the novel at the school grounds that morning. She started reading the book last night and she had understood so far. It was like how she remembered the characters from before; only reading the book gave her more ideas of their personalities.

…Especially Eponine.

She realized something. All of the girl's scenes in the book were somehow the same as her. She was her in real life. No wonder that Honoka chose that role for her.

"Hey, Jondrette girl."

Looking up, she saw the tensai walking towards her location. She was about to stand up but told her not to, "O-ohayou, Fuji-senpai." She bowed her head to him instead.

"May I?" He asked pointing to the side. When she nodded, Fuji sat beside her and greeted her normally, "Ohayou, Ryuzaki-chan. Quite busy now, aren't we?"

She looked down on the book and smiled a little, "Hai… I need to be familiar with my character," She chuckled a little when she remembered what he had called her a while ago, "The Jondrette girl."

"Eponine is such a remarkable character in the story," Fuji started looking ahead of him. There were some students walking to their classes and clubs. Some were looking at them but he just ignored their stares, "And I know that you will be too."

"I don't know senpai," She answered, soothing to page where she was reading, "This will be my first time doing a role in a play. I am still trying to know her character," Her eyes blinked and softened before she continued, "I am perfectly aware of her fate in the story."

"All I know is she's been happy," He said looking at her soothing the page of the book, "…in the arms of her love."

Well, that was an awkward situation. That was another thing she was worried about. No matter how much she denied it, she knew that Honoka did everything on purpose. She just wouldn't accept the fact or else she would be affected by it. Fuji was not dense not to notice that as well. He had been one of the witnesses of her downfall during that time.

"Ryuzaki-chan," He said grabbing her hand that was in top of the book and made her look at him, "What important here is your feelings. Just give all your best in the play and you'll be fine."

Still surprised at his action and words, she just looked at him before she gave him a smile. One thing that she admired about the tensai was he knew the right words that she needed to hear, "Arigatou senpai, I'll definitely do that."

"That's better," He smiled as he looked ahead once again, "It is something I'll look forward to."

His message caught her and made her look at him, "W-what? Senpai—don't tell me..."

His smile widened as he continued, "I bet the others will be doing the same too."

The blush that was slightly visible a few minutes ago became intense. She covered her face with her hands as she understood what he was talking about, "Mou! Senpai!"

Fuji ended up chuckling at her reaction. At least he was able to make her react like that… forgetting her dilemmas for a while.

And it was really working.

**xxx**

He saw her there reading alone first, before the tensai approached her. Sakuno was talking at him with ease. He even saw her blushing at whatever he said to her. When he saw her yesterday, she was staring at the book for minutes before she grabbed it and when she grabbed it, she turned around and saw him staring at her. No wonder that she was also shocked seeing him in the same store. He knew that she was aware the slight surprise reaction he gave her yesterday.

Ryoma was never a bookworm but he ended up buying the book. He was never interested in any activities but tennis. If that was the case, why was he giving attention to the play now? He hadn't read the book so he didn't have the idea about his role. All he knew was what his girlfriend told him.

Marius was in love with Cossette the first time he laid an eye on her. Cossette was Honoka, his girlfriend. She was telling him something about their characters but he was not really paying attention about it.

What was the difference?

"They look good, aren't they?"

He heard Honoka comment as she wrapped her hands to his arm. Registering what she said to him, he observed the two under the cherry tree.

They did look good. Smiling together, talking together and joking together, the thing that did not completely fulfill when they were together.

"Well, I am glad that she was finally over you," Honoka said giggling as she smirked, thinking that he didn't see that, "She moved on from you. It only meant that she wasn't really serious about you when you were together."

His jaw tightened when she said that. For the first time in months, he wanted to hit his girlfriend. He was not like that and he would never hit a girl. Honoka's words were offensive. He had… valued their relationship after all… when she was still his girlfriend. Now that he was with his true love, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Now that he was with Honoka, he wasn't sure anymore.

Without saying a word, he entangled her hands to his arm and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Honoka asked after the slight shock covered on her face.

"Practice." He only said not really looking at her. He loved his girlfriend but right now, he didn't want to see her for a while. His thoughts about the braided-pigtailed girl didn't sound right to his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days later:<strong>

'_There is a castle on a cloud,  
>I like to go there in my sleep,<br>Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
>not in my castle on my cloud…'<em>

The audio sound of the song filled the classroom as Honoka did the child version of her character… lip syncing in the process. Sakuno was out in the open when she was staring at her touching the beautiful doll from the display. Honoka hid from the window and held on to her own 'doll' as she continued acting.

'_There is a lady all in white,  
>Holds me and sings a lullaby,<br>She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
>She says, Cosette, I love you very much<em>

_I know a place where no one's lost  
>I know a place where no one cries<br>Crying at all is not allowed  
>Not in my castle on a cloud…'<em>

Tomoka came in to the view and started lip syncing her own music. She started scolding the little Cossette who was still sweeping the floor. Sakuno came into the view who was still outside. Tomoka called her in;

'_Éponine__, come my dear.  
>Éponine, let me see you.<br>You look very well in that little blue hat!  
>There's some little girls who know how to behave,<br>And they know what to wear  
>And I am saying thank heaven for that…'<em>

Tomoka saw Honoka hiding behind the wall and that didn't escape her rage.

'_Still there, Cosette?  
>Your tears will do you no good,<br>I told you to fetch some water  
>from the well in the wood.<em>

_Cosette:  
>Please do not send me out alone.<br>Not in the darkness on my own._

_Madame Thénardier:  
>Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!<br>You heard me ask for something,  
>And I never ask twice!...'<em>

"CUT!" The teacher announced after that scene. The people in front of the stage stopped doing their roles, stopping the music in the process, "Good job everyone. You are doing well with your roles. Osakada-san, I am so pleased to see you well in your role. Continue doing that."

Tomoka beamed when she heard that from her teacher, "Hai, arigatou sensei." The teacher left for a short break after that leaving them on the stage.

"Denying the role before but now she's into it. What a bipolar girl." Honoka whispered looking at her fingernails.

Tomoka heard that and retorted, "What did you say? You deserved to be punished."

"I am right, you didn't like to do the role at first and now you do," Honoka said facing her, "I bet you read that part where the madame made Cosette suffer in the role but I knew that you haven't known the rest of the story yet."

Tomoka was fuming. Sakuno tried to stop them from fighting but her best friend wasn't finished, "Oh I know the story. Cosette is just the girl that Marius falls in love to. And I am perfectly aware that Éponine didn't steal Marius from her unlike what some other girl did in real life!"

"What did you say?!"

Sakuno was really shocked when Tomoka said that. She was stiffened at her location. Why did Tomoka have to say that? She was still in the process of stopping both girls who were so close of doing a cat fight.

"Why? Aren't you guilty?" Tomoka said not planning to lose the fight, "You let Sakuno play the role of Éponine because you know that she will never have Maruis' love. It is all one-sided."

"T-Tomo-chan, please stop it…" Sakuno said grabbing her to her shoulder. They were catching attention not just in their class but also the other students who came from the outside.

"Everyone fits the role I've chosen for them," Honoka retorted back, smirking mockingly in the process, "Sakuno-san's role is a perfect match for her."

"You are selfish, arrogant, boastful, devil—"

"Describe me in all the negative adjectives you know. I bother don't care!"

"Tomo-chan, Honoka-san!" Sakuno tried to look at them both, "Will you two stop fighting. None of it matters now!"

"Oh geez, Sakuno-san," Honoka was frustrated at that moment, "Just be thankful that I gave you a major role in this play. At least have a little privilege of doing that because you can have some moment with my Marius in the play."

Sakuno didn't expect that. She was awfully shocked when the girl said that. Not knowing what to say, she just stared at her, who was smirking at the both of them. They only looked on the crowd below when a screech from a chair was being rudely moved or probably fell down from its location. Echizen Ryoma stood from the fallen chair and his face was unreadable.

"Honoka, that's enough." He stoically said.

"But Ryoma-kun, they insulted me!" Honoka said facing her boyfriend pointing them. Tomoka was about to retort but she beat her to it, "How can I let go of that?"

"You insulted Osakada first if you remember," Ryoma said facing her. Honoka had taken a back when she saw his cold amber eyes staring at her, "You have gone too far."

Honoka bit her lower lip as she gripped her fists really hard. The others started to murmur around them. The atmosphere was tense and it was really awkward. Ryoma looked at Tomoka and Sakuno. Out of everyone's surprise, they didn't expect Ryoma bowed in front of them.

"Gomen…" He only said one word but that made everyone speechless. After he said that, he slowly walked to exit the gym. Honoka called out to him as she followed him outside.

The rest of the class sighed after that scene. Sakuno looked at Tomoka who shrugged. That was really intense indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

"You shouldn't have done that, Tomo-chan." She said eating their lunch at the cafeteria.

Tomoka ate her frustration up as she ordered lots during their lunch, "She's getting on my nerves. I can't believe that you let her do what she pleases."

"I am not. I am just doing my best in the play."

"We still all know the ending," Tomoka looked at her while chewing, "Your fate will never change. I am so hate that girl. No—I despise her the most."

"Tomo-chan…" She didn't know what to say. If they saw everything upside down, they both knew that Tomoka was right. And there was no way to change it. Somehow, she felt thrilled that her best friend stood up for her.

"Anyway, just give your feelings in the play and do your best. Don't let them beat you."

"Fuji-senpai said that same thing to me three days ago," Sakuno said smiling in the process, "He's giving me some boost to continue with my role."

Tomoka stopped from eating and grinned widely at her, "Ne, Sakuno. What's between you and Fuji-senpai?"

"What?"

"You seem to be getting along," She continued wiggling her eyebrows as if teasing her.

"N-nothing's going between us," She blushed as she looked at her plate, "He's just helping me."

"Really?" Tomoka sounded unconvinced.

"Really!" She confirmed, hoping that Tomoka dropped the issue… which her prayer answered. She continued eating her food for a few seconds but not until she started speaking once again.

"On the contrary, I am glad that she gave that role that role to me. She would know how madame Thenardier treat her little adopted daughter. I have the chance to be wicked in the play." She started laughing like a witch.

If she didn't know Tomoka she would feel scared and weird at the same time. Good thing that she knew her… and being with her was something that she needed to deal with. Above anything else, she was glad to have Tomoka as her best friend.

With her best friend, she knew she could handle everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this chapter? I have many ideas for the play. I hope it will turn out fine. Anyway, please let me hear your thoughts about this. Domo.<strong>

**The song and the scripts are actually from the movie itself. I do not own it. Zero-related. I just love sharing it. Capiche?**

**Next chapter: A Heart Full of Love**


End file.
